


No Business Like Show Business

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, F/M, M/M, trans race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: Jack Kelly, Broadway's golden boy, is back at his home theatre where he made his start. He's happy and content in his relationship with his wonderful boyfriend, Davey, but this show may throw a wrench into things. A wrench named Katherine Pulitzer, Jack's ex-girlfriend who is now playing his love interest.





	1. Casting

_**Break-up Shocker: Broadway’s Darlings Call It Quits!!** _

_**Jack Kelly and Katherine Pulitzer Are Finally DONE!** _

_**Inside the Dramatic Break-up!** _

_**Jack Kelly DEVASTATED when Katherine Pulitzer DECLINES His PROPOSAL!** _

_**Jack Kelly Spotted with Mystery Boy! Who is Jack’s New Boy Toy?**_

_**Jack and Katherine REUNITED At The Tonys!** _

_**Awkward Hugs Exchanged As Dates Look On!** _

…..

      Jack stretched languidly as sunlight filtered in through the window. He smiled as he watched the way the sun slanted in through the slats in their shades. He rolled over and threw his arm over his boyfriend’s waist and buried his face in his shoulder, kissing along his boyfriend’s freckles.

      He heard Davey take in a deep breath before he shifted to peer over at Jack. “Mornin’, Dave,” Jack breathed out against Davey’s skin with a warm smile.

      “Mornin’, Jackie.” Davey leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jack’s mouth. It was sloppy and warm as Jack shifted so their necks wouldn’t get all stiff. “Cast list goes up today right?”

      Jack groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Something approximating a yes came from where Jack was trying to hide. He was nervous and his stomach suddenly went from warm to fluttery with anticipation.

      “You’re going to do great no matter who you play, baby,” Davey said and moved to kiss Jack’s shoulder before he made an attempt to get out of bed.

      “Noooo,” Jack whined and hooked his finger into Davey’s waistband. “Lazy day.”

      “I haven’t got time.” Davey swatted Jack’s hand away and kissed his mussed dark hair placatingly. “Gotta make breakfast for you before you head to the theatre, and then I’ve got to meet up with the new director at the Ambassador, and then meet with Miss Medda.” Davey kissed Jack’s head again before he pried Jack’s fingers away and left him alone in their bed.

      Put-out, but knowing he should drag himself out of bed anyway, he rolled out of bed to head toward the bathroom to shower. Usually he’d make a cheeky offer for Davey to join him, but Davey was right: they both had a busy day ahead. Jack soaked in the warm water to help himself wake up before he went to scrubbing himself down.

      He threw on a worn t-shirt, probably Davey’s by the length, and jeans before he drifted out into their kitchen. He smelt coffee and scrambled eggs. Jack wrapped his arms around Davey’s waist and kissed his neck. “I love you.”

      “I love you too,” Davey chuckled and Jack smiled as he felt it in his own chest more than heard it. “Coffee?”

      “Please.” Jack pulled away from Davey to accept the cup that Davey already had waiting for him, made just the way he liked it. “I can keep an eye on this if you’re thinkin’ of showerin’.”

      Davey hummed and nodded before leaving Jack to watch their breakfast. Jack moved over where his and Davey’s phones were sitting on the counter. He tapped his fingers nervously and bit his lip as he debated looking at his email for the cast list instead of going down to the theatre itself.

      He shook his head and went back to his and Davey’s breakfast.

…..

      Jack fidgeted restlessly with the hem of his shirt as he rode in the cab to Medda’s theatre. He heard his phone go off and he pulled it out of his pocket to look at the text that just popped up onto his screen.

_From: Davey_

_You’re going to be great no matter what! I love you!_

      Jack grinned as he looked at the message. Davey must have known he was starting to get antsy.

_To: Davey_

_Thank you. I love you too. See ya at home._

      Jack tucked his phone back into his pocket and took a deep breath. “Thanks for the ride,” he said and paid the cabbie before getting out. He looked over the familiar theatre that had been his escape when he was young, and was owned by his foster mother, the only mother he’d ever known. He smiled before he stepped inside and took in the nice, cozy lobby.

      “Jack Kelly!” Jack grinned and turned to see Miss Medda coming downstairs into the lobby.

      “Mama,” Jack said as he met her halfway and gave her a tight hug.

      “It’s been too long. I see that boyfriend of yours more than you these days.” Medda shook her head.

      “Been real busy is all,” Jack shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. “If I only work for you, you’s gonna get accused of favoritism. And we wouldn’t want that.” Jack grinned brightly and Medda swatted his arm.

      “I know you’re not here to gab with me, c’mon in then.” Medda lead him deeper into the theatre to just outside the rehearsal room. “There it is, up early and you’ll be the first one to see it.”

      Jack nodded and moved over to look at the board. He grinned and immediately took a picture of the list. He grinned as he let his eyes rove over where his name was across from his role: _Clyde Barrow_. He turned to Medda and pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you, Mama. I won’t let you down!”

      “I know that, darlin’. Think of it as a welcome home gift.” Medda kissed Jack’s temple. “Now get a rehearsal schedule and go home to celebrate!”

…..

_To: Davey_

_I GOT THE PART I GOT THE PART I GOT THE PART!!!!_

 

_From: Davey_

_You’re gonna do amazing, baby! I’ll see you tonight and we’ll celebrate!!_

 

_To: Davey_

_I’ll pick up dinner if you’ll get drinks._

 

_From: Davey_

_Deal._

…..

      Jack had picked up pizza from their favorite joint and had it set in the oven to keep it hot ‘til Davey got back. Jack looked at the picture of the cast list he’d taken and he glanced at the role _Bonnie Parker_ and the name that went with it: Katherine Pulitzer. He chewed his lip and set his phone back on the counter.

      After a few minutes, Jack heard keys jingling in the lock and then Davey was walking in. “Hey,” Jack grinned as he walked over and moved to press a kiss to Davey’s mouth.

      “Hey,” Davey said and he moved to set down the beers he’d bought. “I’d told you you’d get the part.”

      “Shuddup,” Jack grinned and pulled Davey in for another kiss. Davey made a low noise of approval as Jack back him against their counter. Davey pulled back and grinned at him. Jack bit his lip and then let his hands drift to Davey’s hips. “I gotta tell you somethin’, baby.”

      “What is it?” Davey asked and smoothed his hands over Jack’s arms.

      “It’s about who’s playin’ Bonnie,” Jack bit his lip and took a breath.

      “Who’s playing Bonnie?” Davey asked with a raised eyebrow.

      “Katherine…” Jack said and he waited for Davey to react.

      “She’ll do a great job,” Davey said and kissed Jack again. “Now, where’s dinner? I’m hungry.”

      “That’s it?” Jack asked and shifted nervously as he pointed to the oven.

      “That’s it.”

      “For sure?” “Yes,” Dave said and turned to look at him with a slight frown.

      “What else do you want me to say, Jackie?”

      “Nothin’. I just thought you’d get all…” Jack waved a hand vaguely, “’cause she’s an ex o’ mine.”

      “You guys are over, and neither of you are hanging onto anything. Unless you’ve got something to tell me?”

      “No, ‘course not.” Jack shook his head.

      “Then, I don’t mind.” Davey shrugged again and pulled their pizza out of the oven. “Besides, I thought we were celebrating!”

      “We are.” Jack grinned and moved over to grab a slice. They picked up the box and headed into the living room. They drank a couple of the beers Davey had brought home as they chatted about the show coming up. Davey would be in some of the vocal rehearsals as the accompanist but then he and Jack would be apart until tech week when Davey came in to stage manage. Sometimes it could be hard, both of them working in theatre, but they made it work. And this show wouldn’t be any different.


	2. Rehearsal Part One

_**Jack Kelly Seen At Medda Larkin’s Theatre!** _

_**Jack Kelly To Star in Bonnie and Clyde Beside Ex-Girlfriend Katherine Pulitzer** _

_**Jack Kelly and Katherine Pulitzer REUNITED For One Last Show!** _

      Davey snorted as he showed Jack another headline that involved him and Katherine. “You two haven’t even met at a rehearsal yet,” Davey laughed as Jack and Katherine’s picture from three years ago was printed on the cover. “And that picture isn’t even a good one.” He looked at Jack’s hair and cringed. He remembered how Jack, just his friend at the time, had complained at having to grow it out.

      “Yeah…” Jack winced and shook his head. “God, I hope Mama won’t ask me to grow my hair out too much.”

      Davey eyed Jack’s hair and shrugged. “You’ll probably have to, to be able to slick it back.”

      Jack groaned but he was smiling. “I’ll have to call Mama and see what my contract is gonna say.”

      Davey hummed around his mouthful of coffee before he swallowed. “Well I’m gonna head to Medda’s to set up for vocals today. See you then, baby.”

      Jack put on his Texan accent he’d been working on. “Later, suga’.” He winked and Davey’s ears turned red as he rolled his eyes fondly.

      “I hate you.”

      “You love me!”

      “Unfortunately!” Davey shot back as he pulled on his shoes. He blew Jack a quick kiss before he shoved his keys into his pocket and went to head to the theatre to get everything ready ahead of time.

…..

_From: Davey_  
_Just a reminder so that you don’t worry yourself late._

 

_To: Davey_  
_Thank you! See you in ten!_

 

_From: Davey_  
_ <3_

…..

      Jack grinned as he kissed Medda’s cheek. “Mama,” he said and snagged a music sheet.

      “Go in there and meet everyone, even though I’m sure you’re well acquainted with most of them,” Medda winked. Jack nodded and rolled his music sheet up nervously as he walked into the small rehearsal room with the piano.

      “Race!” Jack shouted and the blond turned to look at him.

      “Jack!” Race shouted and they both sprinted into a crashing hug. They both barreled over into the floor in a mass of tangled limbs and laughs. “Where the hell you been?”

      “I been ‘round,” Jack said and grinned as they stretched out on the floor, both their elbows and knees forming bruises. “What about you?”

      “I’ve been workin’ for Miss Medda. I’s her residential choreographer.” Race beamed with pride as he shoved at Jack’s shoulder. “I usually ain’t on stage, but Medda made me an offer I couldn’t resist.”

      “She does that,” Jack laughed and he stood, brushing off his clothes. He helped Race back to his feet and they moved over to the corner where Davey was setting up his sheet music, completely undisturbed by the racket Jack and Race had made. “Hey.” Jack pressed a kiss to Davey’s cheek and Davey swatted him away.

      “Busy, baby,” Davey said and shot Jack a small smile before returning to his organizing.

      Jack caught Davey’s hands and noticed the faint but familiar tremor. “Davey,” Jack said calmly, “everything’s fine. Promise. Just relax.”

      Davey looked at him and gently squeezed Jack’s hands as he took a deep breath. “You’re right,” Davey said and pressed a kiss to Jack’s hands.

      “You two’s disgustin’,” Race muttered.

      “Shuddup,” Jack said and kicked out at Race’s legs without letting go of Davey’s hands. “Not like you and Spot are much better.” Race stuck his tongue out at them and it even got Davey to laugh. “You good?”

      Davey nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.”

      Jack searched Davey’s dark eyes for an extra moment before nodding and letting his hands go. They chatted for a while before other people started to come in.

      Les, Davey’s little brother, was the first to come in. He was playing the young version of Clyde and Jack was thrilled to get to finally work with Davey’s little brother. He’d seen some of Les’s shows and he was looking forward to it. Jack ruffled his hair with a grin as Les talked to both Jack and Davey before another of their younger actors came in. Smalls was going to be playing a young Bonnie and Les immediately ran over and they started chatting.

      JoJo came in with a handful of older actors that Jack hadn’t met before. JoJo was playing Blanche and Jack had worked with them before. They were an amazing actor and Jack was sure that JoJo would put an interesting twist on the usually stuffy Blanche. Jack shook their hand and then met the older actors that would be playing the preacher, the sheriff, Clyde’s parents, and Bonnie’s mama. He smiled at them and they all seemed to be just as excited as the young folks.

      That only left one more person: Katherine. She walked in precisely on time, as she always did, and captured the room’s attention, as she always did. Jack smiled as she walked around the room and greeted the rest of the assembled cast. They wouldn’t get to meet the ensemble for another few rehearsals, but the main speaking and singing characters were all present. She saved Jack for last and when she came over she was smiling as she pulled him in for a hug.

      “Jack Kelly,” she said as she held him at arm’s length. “It’s been a hot minute, huh?”

      “You’d think it wouldn’t be hard to see each other, what with us datin’ siblings and all,” Jack teased. Part of the reason for Jack and Katherine’s breakup was that Katherine had fallen for Davey’s twin sister, Sarah. Jack had agreed that if she really felt that strongly about Sarah, then she should be happy and date Sarah. Despite what the tabloids had said, and still occasionally said, it’d been a clean break-up and they were still good friends.

      “You’d think, but you know Davey and Sarah,” Katherine grinned.

      “Always workin’,” Jack agreed.

      “I’m right here,” Davey said and shook his head. “How is Sarah? Been meaning to call her but…” Davey shrugged helplessly.

      “She’s good, busy sketching out all sorts of costumes. I think she’s working three or four shows right now,” Katherine said with a hint of exasperation. Jack and Davey both whistled. “Exactly. She should be getting a break soon. Two of her deadlines are next week and the other two shows are nearly a month or two off.”

      “That’s good,” Jack said. “We’s should meet up. Make it a double date.”

      “Sounds nice,” Katherine said and looked to Davey. “That alright with you?”

      “It might be the only way we’ll be able to catch up.”

      “Alright people!” Medda came in and shut the door to the rehearsal room, effectively cutting off all conversations. “Let’s get this show on the road! We’ve got three hours today and I plan on using as much as possible before Davey has to run off and leave us.”

      They all straightened up and were instantly professionals.

…..

      Jack coughed before he took a healthy gulp of water. It’d been a hot minute since he’d had a long rehearsal of hitting incredibly high notes. This piece was definitely going to test his range.

      He felt someone bump his shoulder to get his attention and he turned to see Katherine smiling at him. She looked completely unruffled and Jack had to say that was something that had always bugged him. She could come out of grueling vocal and choreography rehearsals but not a single hair would be out of place. He was practically dripping sweat onto the hardwood just from _singing_.

      “You sounded amazing, Jack.”

      “Thanks,” Jack said and hated the hint of a rasp. “You did too, not that you need me to tell ya that.” He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

      “Make sure to take care of that voice, we’re going to need it,” she said and bumped his hip with her own.

      “Will do, I’m sure Davey’s gonna make me steam my voice when we get home. He’s always paranoid when we’s doin’ musicals.” Jack smiled at where Davey was packing his sheet music into his bag. Davey had a tendency to mother when Jack was signed onto a show, but Jack couldn’t say that he hated it because it was just Davey’s personality to worry. And it showed he cared.

      “Ugh, Race was right. You two are disgustingly happy,” Katherine said and pulled a face. Jack laughed at that and shook his head.

      “We’s in a good place, sure.” Jack shrugged before he grabbed up his water again and saluted her with it. “See you next time. We’s singin’ that duet.”

      “I know, I know.” Katherine waved her hand to shoo him off toward where Davey was waiting.

      “How you feel?” Davey asked as he took in the sheen of sweat on Jack’s face.

      “Like I wouldn’t say no to late lunch and then nap,” Jack said. He slung his arm around Davey’s hips and pulled him into his side.

      “Lunch, yes. I’m afraid the nap will have to wait,” Davey said as they walked out. Jack let out a whine that pulled at his throat unpleasantly. He took another swig of water to assuage the slight sting. “I’ve got to do another set of rehearsals at the Ambassador, and then I’ll be home.”

      “Alright,” Jack said and pulled Davey in for a quick kiss.

      “Promise you’ll steam your voice when you get home? I don’t want Medda after my head because I didn’t remind you,” Davey said and rubbed a circle into the small of Jack’s back.

       “Yeah, yeah. I know.” Jack nodded and kissed Davey again. “And you promise to remember to eat _somethin’_.”

      “Deal.” Davey gave him a quick peck and then nodded to the doors. “I’ve got to go.”

      “Go on,” Jack said and swatted at Davey’s ass. “Play it good, piano man.”

      Davey grinned before he took off. Jack took a cab home and did as he was told. He steamed his voice until he could sing through one of his less stressful songs without any sort of twinge. He grinned and unplugged the machine before putting it away.

      He was lounging on the couch, flicking through the TV when his phone went off. He assumed it was Davey, but was surprised when he saw another name across the top.

_From: Katherine_  
_How does Friday after rehearsal sound for the double date?_

 

_To: Katherine_  
_I’ll have to check Dave’s schedule, but I’m good._

 

_From: Katherine_  
_Amazing. I’ll tell Sarah._

  
      Jack tapped Davey’s contact for a quick call as he moved to make himself something to eat. The phone rang twice before the tell-tale click that said that Davey had answered.

      “Hey, what’s up, Jackie?” Davey asked and he sounded distracted.

      “Everythin’ alright?” Jack asked.

      “Yeah, just packing up the music and heading home. What’s up?”

      “Kath just texted me. How does Friday after our rehearsal sound?”

      “For what?” Davey asked and Jack snorted at Davey’s forgetfulness.

      “For us goin’ out wit’ your sister and Kath,” Jack said as he chuckled a bit.

      “Uh… what’s the calendar say?” Davey asked. Jack moved over to see the color-coded calendar.

      “Looks fine, you don’t have to be at the Ambassador, so…?” Jack asked and rocked on his feet in anticipation.

      “Sounds perfect then,” Davey said and his full attention was on what Jack was saying, he was sure. “See you at home?”

      “Yup.”

      “Did you steam your-”

      “Yeah,” Jack said with a groan. “I did everything you asked. Just come home so I can take a nap.”

      “You can take a nap without me,” Davey pointed out.

      “It ain’t the same,” Jack said and settled with his cup of soup. He stirred it with a spoon to cool it down before he took a bite.

      “Well, I’m only a few minutes out. I’ll be there in a minute.”

      “I’ll be waiting.” Jack hung up and moved over to write their date on the calendar in purple, Davey’s code color for something they both had to do. He finished up his soup and flopped onto the couch to wait for Davey.

…..

      Davey smiled into Jack’s neck as Jack dozed off, tired from rehearsal. Davey’s fingers honestly ached and it felt nice to give them a rest as he and Jack dozed off to the sounds of the soundtrack of the musical playing softly from the TV. Davey pushed his fingers through Jack’s hair to get it away from his face.

      Jack blearily pushed himself up to look at Davey with a small smile.

      “Nice nap?” Davey asked and kissed Jack softly.

      Jack hummed and nodded, brushing their noses before burying his face back in Davy’s neck.

      “No,” Davey grumbled and shoved gently at Jack’s shoulders. “If you’re going back to sleep we’re heading to our bed.”

      “Fine,” Jack grumbled and they made their way toward their bedroom. He stripped out of his jeans and then tossed his shirt aside. He flopped down onto his stomach and turned his head to see Davey picking up his clothes and setting them in the hamper. “Davey,” Jack whined and stuck his arm out.

      “I’m getting there, big baby.” Davey rolled his eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into the hamper. He left his tank top on as he wiggled out of his jeans and tossed them into the hamper as well. Davey settled on his back and Jack was almost immediately tucked up under his chin. “Better?” Jack just made a content noise before falling back asleep. Davey chuckled and went back to carding his fingers through Jack’s hair.

…..

      Jack groaned as his and Davey’s alarm shrieked and woke him up. He struck out blindly until he managed to hit the button to turn it off. He rubbed at his eyes and finally opened them all the way up to see Davey, still asleep, under him. He grinned before shifting onto his arms so he could pepper kisses along Davey’s neck and the small amount of his chest exposed by his tank top.

      Davey took a deep breath as Jack pressed a slightly rougher kiss to a spot on Davey’s neck that Jack knew drove Davey crazy. Davey huffed out a laugh and pushed at Jack’s head. “’m not showin’ up to rehearsals with hickeys, Jackie,” Davey mumbled sleepily as he cracked open an eye to look at Jack.

      “Why not? They all know we live together anyway,” Jack said and pressed another lingering kiss to Davey’s neck.

      “Doesn’t mean that they have to _see_ it.” Davey tilted Jack’s chin up for a quick kiss before he got out of bed.

      They went about their normal morning routine and then headed to Medda’s theatre together. Davey tapped out a melody restlessly on his thigh before Jack slipped his hand into Davey’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. Davey turned to look at Jack and smiled, relief showing on his face.

      Jack kissed his hand before he dropped it and paid the cabbie. They slipped out of the cab once it’d stopped. Jack smiled at the paps that were standing outside the theatre. He waved at them but slipped his hand into Davey’s knowing that Davey got uncomfortable of the paps taking pictures of them. Then Jack spotted some teenagers that were clutching magazine cutouts or playbills and Jack turned to Davey.

      “Go on then, I know you want to,” Davey said with a soft smile.

      “I’ll meet you inside,” Jack said before kissing Davey’s cheek and heading over to where the teenagers were. Jack smiled brightly as a few of them looked nervous and stuttered a bit as they asked him to sign their playbills or pictures.

      Jack had to admit that the kids he saw were his favorite. The kids that stood outside, sometimes in the blistering heat or the cutting cold, and waited to see him just for a moment. He always made time to take as many pictures and sign as many playbills or posters as possible because that had been him once too. He remembered marveling at Medda’s actors and wanting to be just like them when he grew up. He’d just signed the last magazine cut out when he felt the paps pressing in to try and wrangle him into an interview.

      Jack gave them all a cheeky wink before he slipped quickly inside. While he loved his job and loved the attention that live theatre was now getting, he could admit that he hated the paparazzi. He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way back to the rehearsal room where Davey was setting up at the piano. “Hey, sorry it took so long,” Jack apologized.  
Davey waved his hand with a fond smile. “You had your adoring public to attend to. I get it.”

      “Well, you’s the only adorin’ public I need,” Jack grinned as he hooked his finger into the collar of Davey’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. It felt good to feel Davey relax under the careful coaxing of his mouth. He’d just bitten at Davey’s lip when he heard the familiar clack of character heels.

      “James Kelly, don’t you dare defile my rehearsal room!”

      Jack pulled away from Davey, who’s shirt was rucked up and his lips kiss-swollen, as he turned to glance over his shoulder at Medda.

      “’O course not, Miss Medda.” He winked at her wolfishly and she rolled her eyes.

      “I need my accompanist focused on the keys, darlin’.” Medda gave Jack a look and Jack held up his hands before tucking them pointedly into his pockets. “And keep ‘em there.” She pursed her lips before grinning and walking out, shaking her head.

      Jack laughed and leaned his hip against the piano. Davey’s head was ducked down but the back of his neck was bright red. “Ah, Davey, she’s just teasin’.”

      “I know that, but it’s still weird. She’s your mother and we were kissing.”

      “And you think she’s never saw me kissin’ someone before?” Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

      “Excuse me?” Davey looked up with a slight frown. “And who exactly has your mother seen you kissing, Jack Kelly?”

      Jack felt a slow grin spread across his face. “Why, David, are you… jealous?”

      Davey’s eyebrow ticked up for a moment before he stood and moved to box Jack in against the side of the piano. “Not at all. Wanna know why?” He brushed his nose against Jack’s.

      “Why?” Jack asked and his chest felt tight, his voice coming out slightly strained.

      “’Cause I know you’re mine.” Davey kissed him and it felt like it had burned a path into his stomach. Then Davey was pulling back and going back to ordering his papers.

      “Hell, Dave. Give a guy some warnin’, huh?” Jack let out a huff of breath before he moved to start doing his vocal warmups, which he’d skipped the day before to his detriment. He grabbed a bottle of water from where Medda kept a small stock and took a sip.

      “How’s your voice?” Davey asked.

      “Feelin’ good,” Jack said before he ran through another quick warmup. “See?”

      “You sound good, no strains and no cracks.” Davey nodded satisfied. Medda walked in and she was talking to Race, Katherine, and Jojo so Jack straightened up, ready to begin. The rehearsal was another difficult one where he had to sing one of his duets with Katherine. Jack smiled at her in lieu of the kiss that would most likely follow in the actual show. He knew that Davey didn’t mind stage kisses, but it still felt weird when he knew that Davey was just a few feet away.

      He flopped down onto the floor and just let himself breathe. He had an extra rehearsal set up with Race to go over some of the choreography for the first couple of songs. Jack wasn’t a dancer, and he was well aware of that fact, so he wanted to get a head start on it.

      He took a quick chug of water before he started to stretch. He was nice and loose when Davey came over to kiss him goodbye. He smiled and walked Davey to the door before sprinting back to the rehearsal room for dance rehearsal.

      Race put him through his paces of standard musical theatre moves before they started to work on the choreography for the show. It was mostly swing dancing so Race showed him the correct position before slowly walking him through the steps. They spent an hour and a half working through the choreography at pace with the music.

      Jack leaned against the wall to cool off as Race did his cool down stretches. They heard a knock on the door and Jack grinned to see his foster-brother leaning against the doorway. “Hey, babe, you ready to go?”

      “Yeah,” Race said with a bright grin before he moved to get his water and his dance bag. He slung it over his shoulder and slapped Jack’s shoulder before moving over to slip his hand into Spot’s.

      “Thank you, Race! See ya later, Spot!” Jack called before he ran his hand through his sweat-damp hair. He checked his phone and saw a text from Davey.

  
_From: Davey_  
_I got off early so I’m cooking so don’t pick anything up!_

_To: Davey_  
_Alright. On my way back now._

  
      Jack put his phone into his pocket before he grabbed his water and went out into the lobby. He was about to walk out when Medda caught his arm. “Hey, darlin’. How you feeling?”

      “I feel good. Haven’t danced in a while and Race is cutting me no slack whatsoever.”

      “Good, we need you in top shape if you’re going to be doing this again,” Medda said.

      “I will, Mama.” He kissed her cheek. “See you Saturday?”

      “Always.”

…..

      “I’m home!” Jack called and kicked the door shut.

      “In the kitchen, baby!” Davey called and Jack smiled as he stepped around the corner and saw Davey stirring something on the stove.

      “Smells great,” Jack said and kissed Davey’s shoulder before he moved to get something to drink.

      “If you get lucky, might taste good too,” Davey teased. He accepted the soda that Jack offered him and cracked open his soda one-handed so he could take a drink. “How was your dance rehearsal with Race?”

      “It was hard,” Jack admitted as he moved to sit on the counter. “I’ll definitely have to practice.”

      “Which means I’m learning it too,” Davey said dryly.

      “You make it sound like a chore,” Jack said. He knew that while Davey preferred anonymity of backstage, he did like to dance and to sing like any other theatre kid. “Besides, it’ll be sexy if you do it.” Jack wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk. Davey snorted and shook his head.

     “I will help you because you’re a _hopeless_ dancer and need all the help you can get,” Davey said and leaned in to press a kiss to Jack’s cheek. Jack nodded and he pulled Davey into position. “What? You want to dance now?”

      “No time like the present,” Jack said and he pressed close to Davey.

      “Baby, there isn’t even any music,” Davey laughed.

      “It’s fine,” Jack said and he slowly showed Davey the steps. After a few minutes they were dancing around the kitchen island. Jack grinned and he dipped Davey effortlessly as he pressed a kiss to Davey’s chin.

      They smelt something when they straightened up and Davey swore before he lunged toward the stove to turn it off. “Well, seems we’re not lucky.”

      “I’m sorry, Davey. I’s was distracting you,” Jack said and rubbed the back of his neck.

      “It should be fine,” Davey said and stirred it for a second. “Just… don’t eat the bottom, I guess.” They both laughed and shook their heads as they moved to get bowls. “My specialty, burnt pasta.” Davey grinned and Jack dished it out except for the bottom bit that was burnt.

      They ate and chatted about Davey’s other show that he was working on at the Ambassador. He was excited about it but he was also talking about his next job as an accompanist. “You sure you’re not stretching yourself too thin?” Jack asked around a mouthful of pasta.

      Davey grimaced and swallowed his food pointedly before answering. “No, I’m only stage-managing _Bonnie and Clyde_ so the rest of them are just playing the piano. Don’t worry, baby, you’ve got my full attention.”

      Jack pulled a face before he picked up his bowl and started on the dishes. “You headin’ to bed, or you want to watch a movie first?”

      “Is it terrible that I really just want to go to bed, it’s not even nine and I’m ready for bed. I’m 23, I should be out partying.” Davey shook his head.

      Jack snorted. “You, 23? You’s like… sixty, Davey and we both know it.” Davey let out a laugh of surprise.

      “And what does that make you?” Davey challenged as he moved to hand Jack his bowl to wash up.

      “Hopelessly in love,” Jack grinned and Davey flushed before he gave Jack a kiss. “With a sixty year old man.” Davey swatted Jack’s hip and shook his head.

      “Shut up.”

      “Make me, Dave.”

      “I just might,” Davey said and set the bowl Jack was holding in the sink. He hooked his fingers into Jack’s belt and started to pull Jack toward their bedroom.  
“The dishes…”

      “Can wait,” Davey said and he pulled Jack in for a rough kiss. Jack made a noise as Davey pressed him up against the wall in the hallway. Jack pressed into Davey as Davey worked off Jack’s Henley and tossed it aside. Jack was slipping Davey’s belt out of his beltloops.

      “I love you,” Jack said as he guided them back into their bedroom.

      “I know,” Davey said as he let Jack press him into their bed. He wiggled out of his flannel before he pulled his shirt off. They were both quickly in nothing but their boxers with Jack biting and sucking hickeys onto Davey’s skin where they could easily be covered.

      Davey pulled Jack up by his hair so they could kiss again. Jack made a noise at the tug on his hair before he pulled back so that he could scramble for the condom and lube in their nightstand. Jack slipped of the bed and fell to the floor with a comically loud crash that set Davey off into a fit of hysteria. Jack was face first on their floor and stifling his own laughs into the hardwood.

      “You-you alright, Jackie?” Davey finally managed to ask through wheezing breaths.

      “Only thing wounded is my pride,” Jack said before he pushed himself up so he was kneeling next to the bed.

      “Oh, and here I was going to offer to kiss it better,” Davey teased and Jack knelt up so he could brush their noses.

      “Well, ya know I mighta busted my lip…” Jack grinned before Davey leaned down to kiss him again. It was slower this time but not without the same heat as before Jack fell. Davey let his fingers brush through Jack’s hair before he broke their kiss to grab what Jack had been looking for.

      Jack grinned into their kiss before he moved so that he was kneeling over Davey on the bed. Jack brushed light kisses all over any skin of Davey’s he could reach as he moved to pull off Davey’s underwear.

      “This okay?” Jack asked and Davey nodded, his face relaxed and his body arching up into Jack’s touch. Jack hid his smile in Davey’s neck, knowing damn well that Davey could feel it anyway, before he slid the underwear down and off.

      Jack pressed feather-light kisses to Davey’s thighs before he pulled back completely. Davey whined and opened his eyes, which had fluttered shut, to stare at Jack.

      “’m gettin’ there,” Jack assured before he wiggled out of his own underwear. “How you wanna do this, Davey?” Jack asked and sat back on his heels.

      Davey propped himself up and Jack felt like he’d been punched in the chest as he took in the sight of his boyfriend stretched out, completely comfortable in his own skin, naked on their bed. He had to bite his lip to keep from kissing him right then

      Davey’s face went red before he nodded toward the headboard. Jack caught on quickly and moved to sit with his back to it. Davey, while completely confident and sure of what he wanted, was always reluctant to say much. He thought it was too dirty even though they both knew what he meant and were going to _do_ it.

      Jack settled comfortably and kissed Davey softly when Davey moved to straddle his lap. “You’re gorgeous,” Jack said and kissed Davey’s chest over where he’d already made a faint mark.

      “Shuddup,” Davey muttered as he moved to grab the lube.

       “But I mean it,” Jack said and settled his hands on Davey’s hips, letting his thumbs trace sharp hipbones.

      “I know you do, but I gotta concentrate,” Davey said. Jack nodded and just settled his head against Davey’s chest, tracing a light line up and down Davey’s spine as Davey started to prep himself.

…..

      Jack grinned and pushed his hair from his eyes as he settled to catch his breath. He looked over at where Davey had flopped down onto his stomach, exhausted. “Love you,” Jack breathed out before he moved to press a kiss to Davey’s shoulder. He pushed a damp curl away from Davey’s eyes even though they were shut.

      “Love you too,” Davey slurred tiredly as he leaned into Jack’s hand. He pressed a kiss to Jack’s palm before settling and Jack watched as Davey drifted off to sleep.

      Jack settled and let out a long breath. He rubbed at his eyes before he shut them, a yawn pulled from his chest. It wasn’t long after that he too fell asleep.


	3. Rehearsal Part Two

**_Jack Kelly Signs Autographs For Eager Fans!_ **

**_Jack Kelly Stays Late to Avoid Katherine Pulitzer!_ **

**_Drama On-Stage and Off! Ex-lovers Jack Kelly and Katherine Pulitzer FIGHT At Theatre_ **

      Jack swatted at Davey’s insistent shaking at his shoulder. “No,” Jack grumbled and tried to turn over.

      “Get up!” Davey picked up his pillow and hit Jack in the back of the head with it. Jack glared at Davey through his bleary eyes and Davey kissed him in a terrible version of apology.

      “Why do I have to get up?” Jack grumbled and looked at the clock. “It’s not even time for rehearsal.” Jack whined and he swatted Davey’s hands again.

      “Because,” Davey said and yanked the comforter off of Jack. Jack let out a shriek at the sudden rush of cold air and flailed out, nearly falling off the bed. “I hate you!” Jack called after Davey who was slipping into the bathroom. “If I invite you in with me, will I be forgiven?” Davey asked with an innocent smile.

      “Definitely,” Jack said and shot out of bed to follow him.

…..

      Once they were showered and dressed, they grabbed a quick breakfast to go and headed into the theatre. There, thankfully, weren’t any paparazzi outside this time. They went in and Davey immediately went back toward the piano.

      “I’ll only be here for half the rehearsal,” Davey said. “You guys are starting to block, and Medda doesn’t need me for that.”

      “You could still stay,” Jack said and smiled at Davey. Davey shook his head.

      “I do have a life outside of you, baby.”

      “What? Really?” Jack asked sarcastically.

      Davey flipped Jack off before he turned back to his sheet music. Medda came in and handed Jack his script before moving over to start talking shop with Davey as the others came in.

      Jack was warming up his voice as he stretched and he smiled and waved at Katherine and Race as they moved over to start doing the same. The vocal rehearsal was quick and then Jack was walking Davey to the door with a quick kiss that had Race, Katherine, and JoJo whistling and cat-calling them.

      “Shuddup,” Jack said around a huge grin. He winked at Davey before heading back inside for the first blocking rehearsal.

…..

      “We’ll see you and Davey at six,” Katherine said and patted Jack’s back with a smile. Jack nodded as he subtly tried to wipe Katherine’s dark pink lipstick off his mouth. They’d had to rehearse their first couple of kisses and it’d certainly left its mark.

      “See you’s then,” Jack waved. He caught a cab and headed to his and Davey’s apartment. He’d need to change into nicer clothes for the restaurant that Kath and Sarah had picked. “I’m home!” Jack called as he kicked the door shut.

      “In the bedroom!”

      “My favorite phrase to hear from you,” Jack grinned as he leaned against the doorway to see Davey rifling through their closet for a shirt.

      “Not funny,” Davey said blandly.

      “Good thing I wasn’t jokin’ then, huh?” Jack said and moved to stand next to Davey. He grabbed a dark blue shirt and glanced at their ties (mostly Davey’s ties since Jack rarely wore them) dismissively. “You wanna pick me out a vest, Dave?”

      “Sure thing,” Davey said as he picked out a black vest and tossed it onto their bed. Jack stripped off his t-shirt and moved to grab up his button-down and vest. He put them on and buttoned them up, tucking his shirt in once he was finished.

      “Good?” He asked Davey and grinned.

      “Gorgeous,” Davey said as he leaned in to kiss Jack swiftly before going back to trying to tie his tie.

      “Lemme,” Jack said and moved closer so he could take the red tie from Davey’s fingers. Jack tied it effortlessly and smoothed it out. “There ya are, handsome.”

      “Thank you.” Davey turned and he moved to grab a sweater before they checked the time. They still had about an hour, but the drive over could take a while. “You want to…?”

      “Yeah, we should. Don’t wanna be late. Your sister would be after my head,” Jack said and grabbed a jacket even though he was sure he wouldn’t need it. He wouldn’t need it, but Davey probably would. He slipped his hand into Davey’s as they made their way outside and hailed a cab.

      The ride was quiet as Davey tapped his fingers to piano melodies and Jack hummed his songs under his breath. They paid the driver before they stepped out onto the street. It’d taken a bit what with the end of the day traffic, so they were only a little bit early.

      They spotted Sarah and Katherine walking down the street and waved to them. “Would you look at these two, how spiffy,” Katherine teased as she pressed a hand to Jack’s nice shirt. “Who would know they clean up so nicely.”

      “Not me,” Sarah teased. “Sarah,” Jack grinned and pulled her in for a tight hug that she returned just as fiercely.

      “Alright, alright.” Davey swatted at Jack’s arm playfully. “Stop hogging my sister.” Davey grinned and kissed Sarah’s cheek before hugging her. They walked in together and chatted amiably as they waited for their table. Jack couldn’t help but smile as he watched the way that Davey and his sister, who were so much alike it was obvious they were twins, chatting away rapid fire.

      Sarah was a lot like Davey in that she was a tall, thin thing. She had brown hair like Davey’s but just a shade or two lighter and Sarah’s hair lacked Davey’s curl, and dark eyes framed with long, dark lashes.

      Jack didn’t realize how dopily he’d been grinning at the two of them until Katherine elbowed him lightly in the ribs. “Me too,” she said quietly with a loving glance at Sarah who was gesturing wildly about whatever she was explaining to Davey.

      “Yeah…” Jack said and bumped his and Katherine’s shoulders.

      “What’re you two whispering about over there?” Sarah asked and tucked her hair behind her ear.

      “How much we love our two nerds,” Katherine said and leaned in to kiss Sarah’s cheek and then her nose.

      “Shut up,” Sarah said and she flushed embarrassedly.

      “No,” Jack said and bumped her foot with his. She kicked him back and smiled. Before another conversation could arise, their server came over and told them their table was ready. They all followed her as she lead them through the tables in the front toward the back where they could have a little more privacy, something they were all thankful for.

      They ordered their drinks and Jack leaned on his elbows to talk to Sarah. “So how are you, Sarah?” Jack asked. It felt like forever since he’d spoken to Davey’s sister.

      “Busy,” Sarah said with a smile. “But you’d know all about that, Jack.”

      Jack nodded. “Yeah, I’s familiar.”

      “I didn’t get to pop by your dressing room and say hi, but I saw your last show,” Sarah said as she twirled the stem of her wineglass between her fingers.

      “How’d you like it?” Jack asked. Sarah shrugged.

      “It was okay,” she said. “You put a lot into it and that was obvious, but something felt weirdly off about the book.” She shrugged. “Like there was… almost like there was a piece missing.”

      “Ya know that’s exactly what Davey said when he saw it,” Jack said. “Not all of ‘em are winners.” He’d enjoyed his cast and crew so he could overlook the gaps in storytelling. “’Sides, it was a job.”

      “Speaking of,” Sarah said with a smile. “Guess who’s dressing you two,” she glanced at Jack and Katherine, “for the show.”

      “I’m gonna say you from the way you’s squirmin’,” Jack said and Sarah nodded.

      “I’m working with Medda right now to get you guys something fresh.” Sarah beamed proudly and Katherine smiled.

      “You’ll do amazing,” Katherine said and covered Sarah’s hand with her own.

      “Ain’t no one I trust more to dress me, other than your brother,” Jack joked and covered Sarah’s hand as well. Jack pulled his hand back and settled it into Davey’s as they continued talking about everything and anything they could think of.

…..

      “They’re vultures,” Katherine muttered as she slipped her hand into Sarah’s. Jack looked up from where he’d been settling his blazer over Davey’s shoulders to follow Katherine’s gaze.

      “You gotta be kiddin’,” Jack sighed heavily as they saw the paparazzi already gathering around the doors to the restaurant.

      “We could ask about a back way,” Sarah suggested.

      “No,” Davey said and held onto the lapel of Jack’s jacket to keep it from falling from his shoulders. “If we don’t go out there and let them snap some pictures it’ll be even worse next time.”

      “Davey’s right,” Jack said but he sure didn’t sound pleased about it. He didn’t particularly like feeling ambushed when he’d just been trying to enjoy a date with his boyfriend. “Come on, baby.” Jack settled his hand on the small of Davey’s back and started towards the doors.

      He could feel Davey tense under his hand and he pressed a kiss to Davey’s cheek to try and settle him. They stepped outside to a mad flash of cameras and a barrage of questions that all meshed into a hum that was completely incomprehensible. Jack tried to shoulder his way through and block Davey from getting jostled around too much but it wasn’t really working. He grit his teeth.

      “Come on, people,” Jack said with an edge to his voice. “Really? You guys got nothin’ bettah to be doin’?” They finally managed to get to the curb with Katherine and Sarah at their sides. Jack hailed a cab and tried not to lose his temper as he heard the rapid-fire clicks behind him.

      “Do you mind?” Katherine asked as a photographer got a little too close.

      “Hey,” Jack said warningly and stepped a little in front of Katherine and Sarah who were trying not to get pushed into the street. “Back off.”

      “We’re just getting’ pictures,” the man defended.

      “And you can get ‘em from a little farther back,” Jack said with a stern look. “You’s’re practically pushin’ these gals and my Davey into the street. Knock it off.” The photographer didn’t have time to respond as a cab pulled up and they all got in.

      “I hate those guys,” Sarah muttered once they were off and heading toward Sarah and Katherine’s place.

      “Me too,” Davey said with just as much contempt. “But Jack, you shouldn’t lose your temper with them, it’ll only be worse for you.”

      “I know, but they’s was way too close and I wasn’t lyin’ when I said they were pushin’ you guys into the street. I didn’t want nobody to get hurt.” Jack slumped down angrily.

      “I know,” Davey said and pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek. He pulled Jack’s blazer around himself tighter.

      They said goodbye to Katherine and Sarah when the cab pulled up to their place. Then they told the cabbie their address. It was a quite ride, but this time the quiet was almost strained. They headed inside and Davey sat down on the couch quietly, Jack’s blazer still around his shoulders.

      “You okay, Davey?” Jack asked and sat down next to him.

      “Yeah, I just… sometimes I forget that I’ve got to share you with the whole world.” The words were bitter and Jack frowned.

      “Davey…”

      “No, Jack. I don’t- I’m happy that you’re doing so well and that people like you, love you,” Davey said and turned to look at Jack sincerely. “It’s just that I sometimes forget what goes with that.”

      “I’m sorry,” Jack said and he meant it. “I’m sure that after a while it’ll die down, especially after the show opens. It’s always like that.” Davey hummed and he moved so that his head was on Jack’s shoulder. “You wanna head to bed?” Jack asked.

      “No,” Davey admitted and shifted to press a kiss to Jack’s neck.

      “Want to put on a movie?”

      “Sounds perfect. Popcorn?”

      “Always.”

      And just like that they were bouncing back and watching the Disney movies that they both loved. They sang their favorite songs and threw popcorn each other like children. When they finally were both suppressing yawns, they picked up the popcorn as the credits for _Hercules_ were playing. They both shed their dinner clothes and laid them over Davey’s desk chair before settling into bed. Jack was staring up at the ceiling as Davey moved to pillow his head on Jack’s chest.

      “Are we okay?” Davey asked tiredly.

      “Yeah, we’s okay,” Jack said and kissed the top of Davey’s head.

      “I know I was irritated, but I want you to know it’s not at you.”

      “I know, Dave. Get some sleep.”

      “Goodnight,” Davey said and pressed in close to Jack.

      “Night, baby.”


	4. Take Five

_**Katherine Pulitzer and Jack Kelly Enjoy Night Out With Kath’s Gal-Pal And Jack’s Roommate** _

_**Jack Kelly Gets VIOLENT With Paparazzi Cameraman** _

_**Katherine and Jack BACK TOGETHER!!!** _

      “Are you kiddin’ me?” Jack muttered.

      “Roommate?” Davey asked, his nose wrinkled up. “We’ve been dating for three years!”

      “I know,” Jack rolled his eyes. “It’s stupid.” Jack pulled the phone from Davey’s hand and slipped it into his own back pocket. “No more lookin’ at that trash, alright?”

      “C’mon, Jackie,” Davey said and went to reach around Jack and slide his hand into his boyfriend’s back pocket.

      “You gettin’ fresh with me, Davey?” Jack gasped in mock indignation as Davey’s fingers skated across his back pocket before he stepped out of Davey’s reach. Davey rolled his eyes.

      “Give me my phone back.”

      “Are you gonna keep readin’ that shit?” Jack asked. Davey shifted guiltily. “Then no.”

      “Jack!” Davey protested but Jack shook his head.

      “Why do you care?” Jack asked.

      “I don’t,” Davey said and shoved his hands into his own pockets. Jack sighed; that was Davey’s habit when he was feeling insecure.

      “Listen to me,” Jack said and he tilted Davey’s chin up so they were looking each other in the eye, “those paps don’t matter. They ain’t me, and they ain’t you. You love me?”

      “Of course I do,” Davey said.

      “Good, ‘cause I love you.” Jack kissed him and Davey honest-to-God blushed. Jack smiled and kissed him again just to soak in the feeling of being close. “You gonna stop readin’ this garbage?”

      “For today,” Davey said honestly.

      “Good enough.” Jack slipped Davey’s phone back into his pocket.

      “Thank you,” Davey said and moved back to sipping at his coffee and scrolling mindlessly through the Internet to wake himself up. “We still going to your mom’s?”

      “It’s Saturday, I’m in town, and I don’t want to die, so yeah we’re going,” Jack said and moved to see if he had any important work emails.

      Davey hummed. “Spot gonna bring Race or are they still denying that they’re a thing?”

      “Who knows,” Jack snorted.

      “One day those two might pull their heads out of their asses.”

      “David Jacobs, what language,” Jack laughed as Davey gave him a look.

      “Says the man that could make a sailor blush with his filthy mouth,” Davey said.

      “Well I dunno ‘bout that, but I sure can make you blush,” Jack said and winked. Davey’s cheeks turned pink as he ducked his head.

…..

      “Turn off that baseball game!” Medda shouted and Spot and Jack both waved her off. It was a Yankees game, they weren’t going miss it.

      “C’mon!” Jack shouted and shook his head. “At this rate we’s gonna lose!”

      “Damn it!” Spot swore and then glanced at Medda’s reproachful look. “Sorry Mama, but I’m gonna lose fifty dollars to Race if they lose this game.”

      “When are you gonna learn never to bet against that boy?” Medda shook her head.

      “Shh…” Jack said and waved his hand at them as the pitcher got ready to throw. There were two outs, but if they could get at least a triple they’d be tied and the game would go into extra innings. Jack and Spot sat on the edge of their seats as the pitch was thrown and the crack resounded through the living room.

      “Run!” Jack and Spot shouted as if they were at the field, both of them on their feet and jumping around. “Run!!”

      When the runner went to slide into third, the baseman tagged them out.

      “Dammit!” Spot groaned and fell back onto the couch, Jack throwing his hat on the floor and giving it a kick for good measure.

      “Patrick Scott Conlan,” Medda said sharply, “don’t be swearin’ in my house.”

      “ _S_ _orry_ , Mama.”

      “You two get washed up and help me and Davey set up for dinner.” Medda rolled her eyes as Jack and Spot both grumbled about the game all the way to the sink. Sometimes they were just like the moody ten year olds that had shown up on her doorstep mere months apart.

      “They lose?” Davey asked with a teasing grin. He liked baseball well enough, but he wasn’t nearly as invested as Jack and Spot were.

      “Shuddup,” Spot muttered and even Jack gave Davey a dark look.

      “They’ll come back next game,” Davey reassured Jack with a kiss.

      “Doesn’t win me back my fifty dollars.” Spot shook his head as he went to get plates.

      “You shouldn’t bet against Race, he’s practically clairvoyant,” Davey said. “And don’t you dare let me find you making bets with him.” Davey pointed at Jack sternly.

      “I know, I know. ‘Sides, I ain’t stupid enough to bet against Race,” Jack snickered and then yelped as Spot punched him in the ribs.

      “Boys,” Medda said and they both straightened up.

      Jack ducked his head sheepishly as he went to set out the silverware. They were just getting everything settled onto the table when they heard a knock on the door.

      “I’ll get it,” Spot said and dashed off toward the door. They heard the door open and then Jack, Davey, and Medda were leaning to see around the corner. Race was standing in the doorway and he’d pulled Spot in for a kiss. Jack made an exaggerated gagging noise and Davey slapped the back of his head.

      “The hell?” Jack rubbed the back of his head and winked at Spot when Spot turned to glare at him. 

“Leave them alone,” Davey said and they all went to sit at the table, Jack pulling his hat off and hanging it off the back of his chair. Spot and Race sat and did the same with their hats before they all started to pass the food around.

      “So,” Medda said and looked at Jack seriously, “what’s all this I’ve been reading about you and the paparazzi.”

      Jack’s smile immediately disappeared. He poked at his green beans angrily before taking a deep breath. “I didn’t do nothin’.” He sounded like the angry little boy Medda had been picturing earlier.

      “They were crowding Kath and Sarah and nearly pushed us all out into the street,” Davey defended. “All Jack did was tell the guy to back off.” Davey slipped his hand into the one that Jack was clenching under the table.

      Jack seemed to relax a little but he shook his head. “’s stupid. They just wanted to snap pictures of me and Katherine so that they could say we’s was datin’ again and sell more issues.”

      Spot snorted and Jack looked at him. “Well, I hate to break it to you Jack but this was what you signed up for.”

      Jack opened his mouth to shoot something back but surprisingly Davey cut him off. “Just because Jack’s on stage in the spotlight doesn’t mean that his whole life has to be! He has a right to privacy just like anyone else!” Jack squeezed Davey’s hand.

      Spot nodded. He hadn’t really thought of it like that since he and Race were usually behind the scenes, just another name on the program. “Alright, Davey,” Spot said. “You gots a point.”

      “You’re damn right he does,” Medda said. The boys turned to look at her with wide eyes. “It’s my house,” she defended. “I’m allowed to swear in my house.” Jack snorted and Davey had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

…..

      “Don’t let those vultures get to you, Jack,” Medda said and kissed his cheek.

      “I won’t,” Jack said and smiled.

      “And don’t let him obsess,” Medda said to Davey. Davey nodded as he pulled his jacket on. “I’ll see you boys on Monday!”

      Jack waved to Medda before he and Davey left and caught a cab back to their apartment. When they walked in, Jack tossed his keys into the bowl by their door. Davey was looking at his phone as he toed off his shoes and only when Davey made a noise in his throat did Jack look back at him.

      “What’s wrong, Davey? Baby?” Jack asked and moved over to slip his hands into Davey’s back pockets.

      “I…” Davey opened and shut his mouth. “I don’t want to ruin the evening.”

      “Go ahead, it’s fine,” Jack said and kissed the corner of Davey’s jaw.

      “It’s an article about us,” Davey said quietly.

      “Why d’ya read that stuff for?” Jack asked. “It’s all garbage that ain’t worth readin’.”

      “I know,” Davey groaned and slumped into Jack’s chest. “I know but I just hope that one day they won’t be terrible, and that I won’t be “some guy”, or “your roommate”, or “your friend.” I’m your boyfriend.”

      “You think I don’t know that,” Jack said with a teasing smile. He knew this was really bothering Davey, but he couldn’t fix this. It just was what it was unfortunately. People just weren’t going to accept that Jack could be attracted to both men and women, and since Jack had dated Katherine first, the assumption was that it was women. “It’s like Mama said, ignore them.” Davey nodded but Jack could see the irritation still in his eyes. “Listen to me, David Jacobs,” Jack said seriously, “if I didn’t love you and love bein’ wit’ you: I wouldn’t be. Three years is a long time.” Jack kissed Davey and slipped one of his hands from Davey’s pocket to trace his jaw.

      Davey backed Jack against the wall and Jack made a quiet noise. Davey only pulled back when he took Jack’s hat and tossed it onto the end table before starting on Jack’s shirt. “Not that I’m complainin’,” Jack managed to get out between kisses, “but what-?”

      “I need this,” Davey said as he ducked his head to press open-mouthed kisses to Jack’s neck. “That okay?” Davey had taken a step back so that Jack felt cold without the warm weight of Davey pressing him into the wall.

      “Yeah, baby. That’s okay. More than okay,” Jack grinned and hooked his fingers in Davey’s beltloops to pull him back in. Once Davey was back and kissing him again, Jack threaded his fingers into Davey’s soft waves. They stumbled over to the couch and Jack let Davey press him down into it. Jack fumbled to get Davey’s shirt off and let his fingers skate over Davey’s bare shoulders. Jack drew patterns by connecting the freckles that littered Davey’s skin before he pulled back. “I gots an idea,” Jack panted out.

      “Oh yeah?” Davey asked and let his thumb trace over Jack’s cheekbone.

      “Yeah,” Jack grinned and wiggled out from under Davey. “Sit up.” Jack waited until Davey had, though he hesitated and looked at Jack with a slight frown. “Jeans off, Dave.”

      “I figured that much,” Davey joked and kicked off his jeans. He blushed and shifted awkwardly as Jack just took him in. Jack kept his eyes on Davey’s as he slowly sank to his knees between Davey’s thighs. “J-Jack?”

      “Yeah, Davey?” Jack asked as he leaned forward to press kisses against Davey’s chest, biting and sucking marks lower until he was brushing his bottom lip against where Davey’s boxer-briefs were pushed forward obscenely.

      “Jack…” Davey’s hand fell onto the back of Jack’s head and Jack looked up at Davey through his lashes. “Shit.” Jack pressed a kiss against Davey’s clothed dick before he looked up at Davey completely.

      “It alright if I suck you off, Davey?” Jack asked quietly and kissed Davey’s thigh. Davey’s grip on Jack’s hair tightened and he nodded vigorously.

      “Yeah, yeah I want you to. If you wanna.”

      “Would be my _pleasure_ , baby.” Jack smiled against Davey’s skin before he moved to teasingly brush his fingers along Davey’s waistband. “I’m gonna take you apart,” he hummed as he let his thumbs trace over Davey’s hipbones before ducking down to kiss them. “You ain’t gonna be able to think about nothin’ but my name.”

      “Big promises,” Davey said and his head tipped back against the back of the couch.

      “You know me,” Jack said and scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin right under Davey’s belly button. “I always keep my word.”

      “Stop running your mouth,” Davey demanded and twisted his grip in Jack’s hair. It was a hard tug at Jack’s scalp but Davey was careful not to hurt him.

      “Yessir,” Jack said and slid Davey’s underwear off. He watched Davey as he pressed rougher kisses along his stomach and then downwards to where he knew Davey actually wanted him.

      Davey was nearly shaking when Jack finally decided to stop teasing and actually get to it. "Shit!” Davey swore violently as Jack’s mouth was finally on him. “Shit, shit, shit.” Davey’s eyes were shut tightly and he was glad of it because he was sure that if he looked at Jack right now he would have cum right then and there. Jack worked Davey up with just a hint of teeth and his expert tongue. Like he’d said: three years was a long time and Jack had learned Davey’s body and what it like just as well as he knew his own. Davey’s breath was rattling in his chest as his hips jerked haltingly. He didn’t want Jack to choke, but he wanted more. “Jack, I’m- I’m close.”

      Jack just kept up into Davey came with a muffled noise. Davey had bitten down on his fist to keep quiet. Jack pulled away after he’d swallowed and grinned up at Davey. “Good?” Jack asked, his voice a little raspy. That seemed to set off something in Davey’s head.

      “Dammit, your voice,” Davey said and ran a hand through his already very messy hair.

      “It’ll be fine by Monday,” Jack assured him and smiled. “’Sides, not sure you could’ve stopped me.” Davey rolled his eyes but pulled Jack in for a kiss. It was sweet and soft, like Davey usually was post-orgasm.

      “You want me to…?”

      “Nah, I’m alright,” Jack said and kissed Davey again. “This was about you.”

      “I know,” Davey said and smoothed down Jack’s hair. “But still.”

      “I’m okay as long as you’re okay,” Jack said and cradled Davey’s face between his hands. “As long as we’re okay.”

      “Yeah, we’re okay,” Davey said and bumped their noses together. He yawned and his eyes slipped shut.

      “Tired?” Jack asked.

      “A little bit,” Davey admitted and leaned into Jack.

      “Then let’s get to bed, ‘cause I’m tired too.” Davey snorted.

      “Liar.”

      “That obvious?” Jack teased before he and Davey headed into their bedroom. Jack slipped out of the rest of his clothes and settled with Davey.

      “You sure you don’t want me to-?”

      “I’m sure, baby. I just… it’s gonna sound dumb, but I just like the feel of your skin on mine.” Jack said and buried his face in Davey’s hair.

      “That doesn’t sound dumb,” Davey said into Jack’s shoulder. “Cheesy, sure, but not dumb.” Jack could feel Davey’s small smile against his skin and it made him smile. “I love you.”

      “I love you too.”

…..

      “I hate you,” Jack whined as he followed after Davey, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

      “Yeah, but you got lines to learn, so…” Davey said and gestured to Jack’s script that was on the island next to a mug of coffee. “Get to it.”

      “How ‘m I supposed to run lines without a scene partner?” Jack pointed out and Davey gave him an unimpressed look.

      “What am I?” Davey asked and pulled out a copy of the script from his back pocket. “Nice try, but you’re learning your lines. Or at least practicing them.”

      “Fine,” Jack said and he sat down to take a sip of his coffee and flip to his first scene. “It’s you first, Davey.”

      Davey moved to sit with his cup of coffee and read off Bonnie’s first line. Jack grinned as they settled, hip to hip, and read through until Clyde’s first song. Jack grinned and leaned over to kiss Davey, just like the kiss that followed the song.

      “Oh no you don’t,” Davey said and shoved at Jack’s shoulder. “You’re not distracting me from getting you through at least the first part of the show.”

      “Oh come on, Davey. I was just doin’ what the stage directions were tellin’ me to.”

      “Jack.”

      “Davey.”

      “Just read your lines, baby.”

      “Whatever you say.”

…..

      Jack was humming to the orchestration of _When I Drive_ as he stretched. He needed to get into shape again. Jack knew that he looked good, he worked out regularly and did everything he was supposed to, but he could honestly admit that being practically naked on stage had him a little antsy. He’d be sitting on stage in a bathtub with less than boxers on, and hundreds of people staring at him. He shuddered.

      Jack started going through his routine. By the end he was covered in sweat, his lungs were burning, and his muscles protested weakly as he moved to go and get more water before he ran through his workout again. He walked past Davey on their couch on the way to the kitchen. Davey looked up from his book and Jack could feel Davey’s eyes on his back.

      “Likin’ what you see, Dave?” Jack asked as he turned so he could lean back against his counter and gulp down some water.

      Davey looked Jack over and shrugged. Jack’s hair was curling from the moisture in it, his tanktop clinging to his chest a little, and his running shorts were fairly tight. Davey could definitely appreciate the view. “Maybe.”

      “Only maybe? Now I’m really gonna have to go and do another set,” Jack snorted into his water bottle.

      “So that’s what this is about?” Davey asked, seeing the familiar glimmer of insecurity in Jack’s eyes and body language. “You look good, Jack.”

      Jack shifted and took another drink to keep from having to answer.

      “C’mere, Jackie.” Davey held out his hand. Jack set his water down and he made his way over to sit on the couch next to Davey. “You’re going to look amazing. No one is going to be judging how you look, other than you. You forget, the majority of the reason people like you is because you’re incredibly attractive.” Davey kissed Jack and smiled at him.

      “Thanks,” Jack said dryly.

      “You know what I mean,” Davey said.

      “I do,” Jack said and he kissed Davey again. “But I’m…” Jack nodded back toward their spare room that Jack used to work out in.

      “Alright. Go on then,” Davey said. “But then you’re done and we’re going over act two.”

      Jack grinned and nodded. “Deal.”


	5. Rehearsal Part Three

**Bonnie and Clyde _To Premier In Two Weeks!_**

**_Promo Shots for_ ** **Bonnie and Clyde _: COMING SOON!!_**

      Jack fidgeted as Sarah walked around him a few times, measuring him up with her eyes. “Are you planning on putting on any more muscle?” Sarah asked as she tapped her pen on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

      “A little,” Jack admitted. “If I’m gonna be practically naked…”

      “Of course,” Sarah nodded. She wrote something down on her arm before moving a little closer. “Does Medda have you growing out your hair?”

      “An inch or two longer, yeah,” Jack said and ran his hand through his hair. Since they’d started rehearsals three months ago, his hair had grown and it already was starting to curl and fall into his eyes. Davey had laughed and teased that he looked like knock-off Clark Kent. “She wants it long enough to slick back.”

      Sarah nodded and made another short note on her arm. On one arm she had Jack’s name in blue glitter pen and some notes; on her other arm was Katherine’s name in purple glitter pen and plenty of notes.

      “Well, I think we’re good for now Jack. I’ll have some sketches for you and Medda in a week or two so you can look them over. How’s that sound?”

      “Perfect,” Jack said.

      “I’ll see you then,” Sarah said and got on her toes to press a kiss to Jack’s cheek. “Tell Davey I said hi.”

      “Can do, darlin’.” Jack winked at her and she waved before walking out of the room. Jack went to the rehearsal room and looked at the skeleton version of the stage set up. Albert and Spot had been doing some really cool work for the backdrops and levels within the stage. It made it interesting to walk through the space. Jack moved over to where they played the orchestration and bit his lip as he flipped through songs. He finally settled on _Bonnie_ and picked up the ukulele that he’d been working with. He moved over to the prop tub and sat down inside it, tuning everything else out.

      He strummed the uke as he sang the song. “ _She is in my shavin’ mirror, she is in my coffee cup. I must be in love or else I’m goin’ mad_.”

      “You’re really getting good on that thing.” Jack jumped and he turned to see Katherine leaning against one of the beams that was holding up the set.

      “Thanks,” Jack said and he leaned it up against his leg.

      “What do you think about during that song?” Katherine asked as she moved over to sit on the edge of the tub. “You get this look on your face and it’s just…” She sighed and smiled at him. “It’s amazing.”

      Jack plucked at the strings on the ukulele restlessly. “Well… I-uh- well, I think about Davey. I know it sounds corny an’ all but.” Jack shrugged.

      “I think it’s sweet. And it definitely works for you.” Katherine looked up at the crossing beams above them. “So, you two are really serious?”

      “I’m crazy ‘bout ‘im.” Jack felt a little awkward talking about this with Katherine, but she was one of his best friends. “What about you and Sarah? You two seem real good together.”

      “I don’t think we’re serious, but we both are happy with that,” Katherine flicked her hair over her shoulder. Jack hummed. He shifted as he thought. He’d never really thought about his and Davey’s relationship before. They just did things when they felt right and they almost always were on the same page without having to say a word. He tapped his fingers on the neck of the uke and bit his lip.

      “Uh oh, I’ve got you thinking.” Katherine shifted. “What’s going on in that head of yours, Jack Kelly?”

      “Nothin’,” Jack lied and shook his head to clear away the picture of Davey holding a baby with a ring on his finger.

      Katherine gave him a skeptical look but then the rest of the cast that had been called were filing in and rehearsal was starting.

      Jack’s brain was half focused on getting out his lines in the right order and singing the songs, but part of him couldn’t completely banish the picture of Davey that his talk with Katherine had conjured. He missed a cue and bit his lip as Medda called him to the director’s table. He felt like a little kid being called up to the principal’s office as he shifted on his feet.

      “Everyone take five!” Medda called and then nodded toward the door. Jack followed and tucked his hands into his pockets. “What’s up, honey?” Medda asked and touched his arm to get him to look at her.

      “It’s nothin’.” Jack shook his head. “Just a little distracted, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again.”

      “It doesn’t look like nothing.” Medda frowned as she looked Jack in. “Honey, tell me what’s on your mind if it’s weighing you down that much that you’re not focusing in rehearsal.”

      Jack took a breath. “It was just somethin’ Katherine said to me. She was askin’ me ‘bout what I thought about when I sang Bonnie and of course I told her it was Davey because I love him just like Clyde loves Bonnie,” Jack was rambling but he couldn’t stop himself, “and I just kept thinking about me and Davey and I had this picture in my head but I never thought about me an’ Davey like that before and… and I dunno it’s… distracting.”

      Medda let him breathe for a minute. “Ooh honey you got it bad for that boy.”

      “Yeah,” Jack laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, I do.”

      “Well, the best thing for it is to talk to him. Or to do something about it.” Jack looked at her and she was smiling so widely. “I would love to have Davey as a part of our weird little family, if that’s what will make you happy, Jack.” Jack grinned. He loved that Medda always seemed to know what he was thinking without him having to explain it all. “Now, let’s get back to it and focus on what’s going on this time.”

      “Yes ma’am.” Jack nodded and he headed back into rehearsal.

…..

_To: Davey_

_Just got out of rehearsal but I’m doing an extra dance rehearsal with Race. I’ll see you soon._

 

_From: Davey_

_Alright. See you when you get home._

      Jack didn’t particularly like lying to Davey, but this time it was for a good cause. He’d texted Race and told him that he needed Race to cover for him if Davey called him, and Race had agreed without question.

      Jack paced outside the vintage store before he finally took a breath and walked in. He walked around in the clothes before heading toward his actual goal: jewelry. He chewed his lip as he looked at the rings in the display case.

      “Can I help you?” Jack jumped and looked up at the salesgirl with a startled expression. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump.” She smiled and nodded toward the rings. “Looking for anything in particular?”

      “Uh… yeah,” Jack said and he felt his stomach turn with nerves. “I’m looking for an engagement ring.”

      “Ooh,” the girl smiled and moved over to a group of fancier rings. “Who’s the lucky guy, gal, or nonbinary pal?” Jack felt some of his nerves settle since she hadn’t just assumed he was proposing to a woman.

      “My boyfriend,” Jack said and ran a hand through his hair.

      “How long have you been together?” The girl asked as she started to pull some rings from the display.

      “Three years,” Jack said and rocked on his feet nervously. “Long time,” the girl said and then gestured to the rings.

      “Well, here’s a pretty wide selection to start you off with. Simplest question, gold or silver?”

      Jack bit his lip and thought about Davey and what would look best. “Gold,” Jack decided and the salesgirl took the silver ones away. That left six rings. Three were just plain bands, one was too ornate, but there were two that matched that Jack liked. They were engraved with a cool design and Jack pointed at them. “What size are those?” Jack asked. The girl shrugged.

      “Dunno, sorry.” She looked a little sheepish. “But you could try then on if that would help your decision.”

      Jack nodded and she handed one to him. He slid it onto his left hand ring finger. It was loose but not loose enough to fall off. He felt his breath catch in his chest. He couldn’t believe he was really standing in this store looking at engagement rings.

      “It looks really nice,” the girl said. “I’m sure he’d love it.”

      “Yeah, me too.” Jack cleared his throat. “I’ll take the both of them.”

      “Sure thing,” the girl put the other rings away and got boxes for the ones Jack had chosen. Jack paid for them and he chewed his lip as he felt the weight of them in his jacket pocket.

…..

      Davey was humming to himself softly as he set out plates for dinner. He’d ordered them soup and sandwiches from a local place that they both loved. Usually they’d just get a pizza but as the show drew closer, Jack was a little picker about what he ate.

      “Hey!”

      Davey grinned as he heard Jack’s voice and then Jack turned the corner and was standing there. “Hey,” Davey said as Jack walked in and kissed him. “How’d rehearsal go?” Davey asked.

      “Good,” Jack said. “I’m gonna jump in the shower real quick and then I’ll be right out.”

      “Yeah, of course.” Jack smiled at Davey before he hurried off to their bedroom. Jack made sure Davey was still in the kitchen before pulling out the shoebox from under their bed. It was where Jack kept his show stuff. Any newspaper clippings, his cast photos, stuff like that. It was something that Davey didn’t look through and was safe. Jack set the ring boxes inside before shoving it back under the bed. He headed into the bathroom and showered quickly. He pulled on a t-shirt and jeans before grabbing one of Davey’s knit sweaters and heading back out.

      “Is that mine?” Davey asked as Jack pulled him in for another kiss.

      “Yup,” Jack said. Davey smiled and then nodded to the table.

      “Dinner’s all ready.”

      “Perfect,” Jack said. They both sat down and Jack bumped Davey’s ankle with his foot.

      “What?” Davey asked after he’d swallowed a mouthful of soup.

      “Nothin’, just love you.” Davey raised an eyebrow and bumped Jack back.

      “Love you too.” Jack smiled down at his food as he thought about the twin boxes under the bed. He pushed it from his head because if he didn’t stop thinking about it Davey was gonna figure out something was up. And Jack wanted everything to be special when he asked. “Saw Sarah today,” Jack commented. “Told me to tell you hi.”

      “Hi, Sarah,” Davey said, looking up at the ceiling. Jack snorted and Davey just shrugged. It was something that Davey always did when Jack passed along someone’s message to tell Davey “hello”. “What was she doing at the theatre?”

      “Scarin’ the shit outta me,” Jack said. “She was sizing me up for my costume and designin’ in her head.” Jack pushed his hair out of his eyes and shrugged. “Asked me about my hair, my muscles.”

      “There is no way my sister asked you about your muscles,” Davey said.

      “She did so!” Jack protested.

      “No way.”

      “What makes you say that?” Jack demanded, a little offended.

      “She’s a lesbian, Jack,” Davey said flatly.

      “She did so ask me about my muscles!” Jack laughed. “She was askin’ if I planned on puttin’ on any more muscle.”

      Davey nodded. “And what did you tell her?”

      Jack shifted. “I said a little.” Davey groaned. “What?”

      “I know you’re nervous about being naked on stage, but isn’t this a little much?” Davey asked.

      “Whattya mean?” Jack asked defensively.

      “You look amazing, but you’ve changed what you’re eating, you’re working out more than normal,” Davey said ticking off each item on his fingers, “you won’t drink-”

      “So?”

      “Baby, I love you, but this is weird,” Davey said bluntly. “What’s this really about?”

      Jack shifted again and picked at a spot on the table. “Nothin’.”

      “Not ‘nothin’’,” Davey said with a rough imitation of Jack’s accent. “C’mon, tell me. What’s up, Jackie?”

      “It’s stupid,” Jack said.

      “Tell me.”

      “Alright, but don’t laugh,” Jack said. Davey nodded sincerely. “The last time I had to be undressed on stage, I was younger and I was in a lot better shape.” Jack rubbed the back of his neck. “I just think about how there’s gonna be all these pictures o’ me and it makes me a little uncomfortable."

      “That’s it?” Davey asked.

      “Well don’t say it like that,” Jack said.

      “Baby, everyone gets insecure about how they look,” Davey said and took Jack’s hands. “Not that I really think you should be because,” Davey whistled, “damn.” Jack pulled his hands away with a fond eyeroll.

      “I ain’t insecure,” Jack said.

      “Then have a beer with me,” Davey said pointedly. Jack opened his mouth and then shut it. “Exactly. I’m not saying that you can’t work to make yourself feel better, but making yourself crazy to do it isn’t going to work. Alright?” Jack sighed and nodded.

      “Yeah, you’s right.”

      “Thank you,” Davey said. “Now, let’s watch a movie or something.”

      “Alright,” Jack said and after they’d cleaned up Jack wrapped an arm around Davey’s back before he could get too far away. “Thank you, Davey.”

      “Anytime, Jackie.” Davey leaned down and kissed him and Jack felt warm from his head to his toes. He felt like he could keep kissing Davey forever, and since he’d bought a ring, he supposed that was exactly his plan.

…..

      Kissing Katherine felt weird. It wasn’t that kissing girls was bad, but Jack had been only kissing Davey, and Race one time when they were both particularly drunk, for three years. And Jack could tell you, kissing girls was a completely different experience to kissing boys. Girls were softer for one thing, softer lips, generally softer faces since even Davey had the slight rasp of stubble that stung Jack’s face. Girls also kissed different in Jack’s experience. Jack pulled himself out of his thoughts as he pulled away from Katherine.

      “Jack Kelly, I _know_ you can do better than that.” Jack sighed and turned to look at Medda, his ears burning. “She isn’t going to bite. Kiss her like you mean it!” They were working through a particularly tricky scene and none of the ways that Jack had kissed Katherine seemed to satisfy Medda.

      “What does that _mean_?” Jack asked, his frustration hitting an all-time high. He’d been kissing Katherine for nearly forty minutes, and he just wanted to move on.

      “Kiss her like you love her,” Medda said and Jack knew she was serious because she got up and walked toward the two of them. Katherine was trying to suppress laughs into the back of her hand. “Kiss her like you want her, like she’s the oxygen you breathe. You two have chemistry, you’re friends, you’re exes and I know that it can be a little awkward, but this isn’t about you. This is about Bonnie and Clyde, who were mad about each other.” Medda crossed her arms. “So don’t be afraid to hold her, Jack.”

      Jack nodded and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “Alright, from the top of the scene?”

      “Please,” Medda said and moved back to her table. They ran through the scene again and Jack did what Medda wanted. He’d caught Katherine around the waist and pulled her against his chest before he’d kissed her, putting everything he had into it. He pulled back and he felt her bottom lip brush his mouth again, and it was almost like this was four years ago. He let out a breath and opened his eyes, smiling a little at her before he heard Medda clapping.

      “There we go! That’s how you kiss Bonnie Parker!” Medda nodded resolutely. “Alright, you two can take a break, we won’t need you until we work through the scene in the Parker house.” They both nodded and took an awkward step away from each other before going to get something to drink and check their phones. Katherine settled next to him.

      “This is weird for you too, right?” She asked quietly and Jack just nodded. “Okay, just wanted to make sure.”

      “I’m sure it’ll get better as we get used to it again. It ain’t like we never kissed before,” Jack said and rubbed his hands on his pants. Katherine hummed and she bit her lip. “What?”

      “You’ve got my lipstick on your mouth,” Katherine said and she reached out almost like she was going to wipe it off, and then stopped. She let her hand drop and turned to watch the scene with Race and JoJo as they ran through the scene in the hair salon.

      When they were back on stage, Jack kept in mind everything that Medda had said. This wasn’t Jack kissing Katherine, this was Clyde kissing Bonnie and that was something completely different. Jack didn’t love Katherine, but Clyde worshipped Bonnie. Jack let Katherine settle in his lap as she kissed away his scripted protests. He let himself sink into the kiss before easily lifting Katherine and shifting them to the floor. Her legs cradled him perfectly as he let his hand trail down the outside of her leg. He fiddled with the hem of her skirt hesitantly before he heard Medda telling them to stop.

      Jack pulled away like he’d been burned and looked at Medda. “That was okay, but I want more from you, Jack.” Jack nodded. “You have intent when you’re laying her down. I want to see that, I want to feel it. From the top.”

      Jack went through the scene again and this time when he laid Katherine on the floor and traced his fingers down the outside of her leg, he let his hand trace inward and start to go back up before the sound-cue that interrupted them sounded. Jack pulled back and they finished up the scene. Jack ran off the set and felt his face turning red. He couldn’t believe he’d done that, but Medda hadn’t stopped him so he was sure that was what he was stuck with now. Jack was also sure the nothing could be awkward between him and Katherine now either.

      After rehearsal Jack caught up with her. “Hey, Kath!” Jack called and stopped her in the lobby. “I hope I didn’t cross a line.”

      “No,” Katherine shook her head. “I knew what this was going to have to be like, we both did, and it adds something to the scene. I’m alright with it.”

      Jack nodded. “Okay, I just didn’t want to have committed you to something if you weren’t comfortable with it.” Jack tucked his hands into his back pockets.

      “It’s not exactly like you haven’t touched me like that before,” Katherine said confidently but her cheeks were tinged pink.

      Jack didn’t know what to say to that so he just nodded. “Alright. Well, I’ll see you around.” Katherine waved and she and Jack parted ways.

      Jack rode home quietly as he thought about everything that’d happened in rehearsal. He tapped his fingers on his knee before he smiled absently at the cabbie and paid him. He went inside the apartment and found a note from Davey saying that he was going to be out for a bit. Jack smiled and set the note back in the bowl where they both kept their keys.

      Jack was emotionally exhausted and decided to take a quick powernap on the couch. He laid down and stared at the ceiling for a minute before he slowly felt himself drifting off.

…..

      “I’m home!” Davey called as he stepped inside, brushing the rain droplets out of his hair. He noticed that Jack was sleeping on the couch and walked over to wake him up. He was going to lean down and kiss him but he stopped as he noticed the lipstick on Jack’s mouth, cheek, and neck.

      Davey shook his head. It was just from Katherine since they had rehearsal today. Davey shrugged it off, though something in the back of his mind was scowling, before he leaned down to kiss Jack awake.

      Jack blinked up at Davey once Davey pulled back and smiled. “Hey.”

      “Hey, yourself,” Davey said and rubbed Jack’s arm. “You should wash your face.”

      “Wha?”

      “You’ve got lipstick all over you,” Davey laughed but something about it felt hollow in his chest.

      “Oh, yeah,” Jack said and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Rehearsal was weird.”

      “Why’s that?” Davey asked and smoothed Jack’s hair down.

      “I had to kiss Katherine,” Jack said flatly.

      “Well I didn’t think you’d put the lipstick on yourself,” Davey said.

      “Hold on, lemme go wash it off.” Jack stood and went to the bathroom. He got out the makeup remover they kept for when Jack came home directly from a show without taking his makeup off backstage, and scrubbed the pink off his face and neck. “There,” Jack said when he settled again, pulling Davey into his lap.

      “So how was the rest of rehearsal?” Davey asked. Jack just shrugged.

      “It was fine, I guess.”

      “Just fine?” Davey asked and his voice came out a little tighter than he’d wanted. Jack gave him a look that said he’d noted the way Davey had sounded.

      “It was just another day. We’re gonna be in tech soon and you’ll see for yourself.” Jack smiled as he kissed Davey’s cheek.

      “Can’t wait.” But it felt like a lie and it tasted bitter in Davey’s mouth. They went about their normal routine but even after Jack fell asleep, Davey was lying there awake, thinking.

      He didn’t know why, but it was starting to nag at him that Katherine and Jack were having to be so close. He’d said he didn’t care, but he wasn’t sure if that was true anymore. He bit his lip and pushed his hair from his eyes. Jack and Katherine were friends; that was it. Davey repeated that in his head over and over until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to turn!


	6. Rehearsal Part Four

_**Jack Kelly Spills All In Exclusive Interview** _

_**Katherine Pulitzer and Jack Kelly ARE BACK And Better Than Ever!** _

_**Things Get Steamy In These Exclusive Pics From** _ **Bonnie and Clyde** _**!!!** _

      Jack settled in his chair as the girl flitted around him and fixed his hair and makeup. They were doing the promotional pictures for the press releases and for the posters today. Jack checked his phone as the girl went to find Crutchie.

_From: Davey_

_How long do you think you’re gonna be?_

 

_To: Davey_

_Not sure, but you can come by if you want. I won’t be able to answer my phone so don’t worry if you text me and I don’t answer._

      Jack set his phone on the vanity as Crutchie made his way over. “I got your clothes for ya, Jack,” Crutchie said and held up his arm which had Jack’s costume draped over it. Crutchie leaned his crutch against Jack’s chair before he moved to lay out the different outfits, balancing on his good leg.

      “Crutch, I can do that,” Jack said and went to get up.

      “And it’s actually my job,” Crutchie said and Jack held his hands up in surrender.

      “Alright, alright,” Jack said and he moved to grab up his tanktop and his trousers. He stripped out of his street clothes and settled into his costume. He pulled his braces onto his shoulders and turned to look at Crutchie. “How do I look?”

      “Like a dork,” Crutchie said and he held out Jack’s paperboy hat.

      “Thanks,” Jack said and tucked it into his back pocket. He winked at Crutchie before he moved out to where they were going to be taking pictures. Katherine was already standing outside, her makeup done and her hair hidden under a short wig. She was in a pretty dress that suited her in an odd way. “Well look at you.” He teased.

      Katherine twirled, her skirt flaring out as she winked at him. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

      “Well I appreciate that,” Jack laughed. He pulled his hat from his back pocket and settled it on his head.

      “Alright!” Medda clapped her hands and Jack turned to look at her. “Let’s take some photos!”

…..

      Spot and Albert had done a really great job on the sets and had been hauling ass to make sure they were ready for the photos. Jack and Katherine posed within a few of the different locations and then they were given time to take a break while Race and JoJo got some pictures as well. Jack moved over to where Crutchie was standing.

      “You’s gotta strip, Jack,” Crutchie said as Jack took a drink of water.

      “Well since you asked so nicely,” Jack winked and shook his head.

      “I’s serious. They want pictures of you and Kath for the bathtub scene. With the uke.” Crutchie was looking at Jack nervously and Jack rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms on his costume trousers.

      “Lemme talk with Medda,” Jack said before he moved over to where Medda was standing. “Hey, Mama, you got a minute?”

      “Sure thing, honey,” Medda said and they moved away from where Finch was snapping pictures. “What’s up?”

      “Do we really gotta take pictures of this bathtub scene?” Jack asked and chewed his lip.

      “Since it’s been promised as the centerfold on about a dozen gossip rags, yeah.” Medda looked at him. “What’s this about?”

      “Nothin’. I’ll get ready,” Jack said and moved back to where Crutchie was standing, waiting to take Jack’s costume and make sure it got back onto the rack. Jack took a breath before sliding his braces off his shoulders and untucking the Henley that was over his tanktop. Jack handed Crutchie his newsboy cap before he stripped out of his Henley and tank-top in one go. He felt his face heating up as Crutchie nodded appreciatively before going to hang up Jack’s shirts. “Are boxers gonna be alright?” Jack asked Crutchie. Crutchie looked at the tub and then at Jack.

      “If you roll up the legs, yeah should be,” Crutchie said and smoothed out Jack’s shirt. Jack nodded and took a breath before popping the button and unzipping his pants. He shed them in one go and handed them to Crutchie with a weak grin. Crutchie took the trousers and hung them up.

      “Look at you,” Katherine said and she walked over in just a slip. Jack flushed and he crossed his arms over his chest to try and cover himself up. “Hey now, don’t do that. You’re obstructing the view.” Katherine took his hands and pulled them down to his sides. “You look great, Jack.”

      “You been talkin’ to Davey?” Jack asked.

      “We talk sometimes,” Katherine admitted and gave his arms a gentle squeeze. “He told me you’ve been worrying, but you don’t need to.”

      Jack gave her a smile and ducked his head. “Yeah, he’s always right ain’t he?”

      “About you he is.” Katherine gave him one final squeeze before she let her hands fall to her sides. They were called over and Crutchie tucked Jack’s dress hat onto his head before he walked over to where Medda was holding his uke out to him.

      Jack moved over to the tub and settled down in it. He hooked his right leg over the lip of the tub and then set to pushing up his boxer legs so that they couldn’t be seen. Katherine waited until he was settled before she moved to sit on the lip of the tub with her legs on either side of Jack’s hips.

      Jack shifted his uke against his chest and tried not to look terrified when Finch moved to start taking pictures. “Don’t look scared,” Medda said and Jack nodded, slipping into character to help guard himself a little.

      They were nearly done with the bathtub scene when Katherine spoke. “Jack, why don’t we run through it so that Finch can get some candids?”

      “Yeah, sounds great,” Jack said and strummed Bonnie on the ukulele, as he sang with Katherine smiling down at him. _“Feelin’ sorry for James Cagney, ‘cause he’s never kissed her.”_ Jack grinned just a little before Katherine tipped his hat back and kissed him. It was searing and when Katherine pulled away he slipped out of character. He felt a blush crawling up his neck and he glanced to the side and his heart nearly stopped.

      Davey was standing back so he wouldn’t be in the way and he looked devastated until he noticed Jack looking. The blank, cool look on Davey’s face felt like a cheap shot to the stomach. Davey turned and Jack was immediately hopping from the tub, stubbing his toe on the lip.

      “Goddamn,” Jack hissed as he set down his ukulele and sprinted as fast as he could on his throbbing foot. “Davey! Davey, baby, wait!” Jack turned a corner and saw Davey standing there, obviously having stopped at Jack’s voice calling for him, but he was rigid and kept his back to Jack. “Baby, please,” Jack said and limped over to where Davey was standing. He went to reach for Davey’s back but then thought better of it and let his hand drop back to his side. “It wasn’t what it looked like.”

      “What did it look like, Jack?” Davey asked.

      “It looked like I was kissin’ on someone that ain’t you.” Jack’s breathing hitched as he sucked it in. “And I’m sure it didn’t help that I was sittin’ there with nothin’ but my boxers on.”

      Davey turned, his arms crossed tightly across his chest, and just watched Jack for what felt like forever. “You almost done with photos?”

      “I’ll ask Mama, but I’m sure we’re done,” Jack said. “But what-?”

      “I’m not talking about this here. This is where we work, and I’d like to keep things professional where we work.” Davey’s voice was tense so Jack just nodded. He knew that letting Davey sit in his own thoughts was bad, but he also knew that arguing with him at the theatre was just going to make things so much worse.

      “I’ll go talk to Mama, just… please don’t run off.” Jack felt his hands shaking slightly as he turned hesitantly to head back into the rehearsal room. His foot was hurting like hell as he made his way back. “Mama, I gotta go.”

      “But Jack, we’ve got interviews for you to do,” Medda said and bit her lip. She was obviously torn on whether she should be Jack’s mother or the director.

      “Can you reschedule for tomorrow. I promise for tomorrow, but I gotta fix this now,” Jack said and gestured vaguely at the door.

      Medda nodded. “You go on, honey. I’ll reschedule for tomorrow. Tell that that you weren’t feeling well.”

      “Thank you, Mama.” Jack said and kissed her cheek swiftly before running over to Crutchie and hurriedly redressing. He murmured something like a thank you as he jammed his foot into his boot and started out to where Davey was waiting, staring blankly at the posters on the walls. “Ready, baby?” Jack asked and shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from reaching out for Davey.

      “Yeah.” With that they walked out and hailed a cab. The ride home was charged and Jack felt sick to his stomach the whole way home as Davey’s face would flicker with something before he’d shut down and just watch the streets rolling by.

      Jack wished that time could stop so that they didn’t have to head into their apartment. The air in the cab was like just before a thunderstorm, and Jack wasn’t sure he wanted to see what was going to happen. But too soon, they were inside and Jack was slowly pushing the door shut behind them.

      He let his head rest against the door before he turned to say something to Davey, and found that Davey wasn’t standing there.

      “Davey?” Jack called out but it was still hushed. Jack stepped into the living room to see Davey staring out one of their windows, his shoulders hunched in and his arms crossed. “David…”

      “Why’d you invite me to the shoot, Jack?” Davey demanded, turning around suddenly. Jack took a step back out of instinct.

       “I… I thought since you had the day that you might… I dunno,” Jack ran a hand through his hair, mussing it from where it’d been perfectly combed. Davey shook his head. “Baby, I don’t understand,” Jack said. “What’re you upset about?”

      “You _kissed_ her, Jack!” Davey shouted. “And you keep having to kiss her! Just like you kissed her before we got together! It’s like… it’s just like when the two of you were dating!” Davey was crying and his voice was wavering as he paced. “I hate knowing that you spend hours kissing her at rehearsals! I hate that she gets to spend more time with you than I do anymore! I hate that the fucking newspapers won’t shut up about how you two were such an amazing couple until I came and ruined it all!”

      “You knew that I was gonna have to kiss her,” Jack said. “I said something at the beginning and you said that it was okay.”

      “That was before you came home with her lipstick all over you! Before I could smell her perfume on every single one of your t-shirts!” Davey was angry like Jack hadn’t ever seen him angry before.

      “Baby-”

      “Don’t!” Davey snapped. “Don’t _do_ that!”

      “Do what?!” Jack snapped. “Try and talk to ya! I’m tryin’ to fix things, Davey!”

      “You can’t _fix_ this, Jack! It’s your job!”

      “And what do you want me to do? Quit? Huh? Is that what you want? For me to bail out on all our _friends_ ‘cause you’s jealous of a girl that I was never really in love with! Did you forget that Katherine is datin’ your sister?! I wouldn’t do that to _Sarah_ and I wouldn’t do that to _you_! What do I gotta do to make you believe that I love you?!” Jack felt his face getting red from shouting. He shoved his hair, which had fallen into his eyes, away from his face. “’Cause I love you, Davey! _Just_ you!”

      They both stood there, chests heaving and red in the face. They’d never fought like this. Never shouted like this at each other. Jack felt something twist up painfully in his chest. He thought of the rings under his bed and suddenly Davey’s silence was terrifying.

      “I… I know that,” Davey said and swiped at his eyes.

      “Then why’s we fightin’?” Jack asked, his shoulders slumping tiredly.

      “I don’t know.”

      Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’s a mess,” he muttered as he slumped down on the couch. Davey let out a weak laugh and Jack felt the couch dip as Davey sat down next to him.

      “Yeah, we are,” Davey said and when Jack looked up Davey was picking at a loose thread on the t-shirt he was wearing, it was Jack’s.

      “What’re we gonna do ‘bout it?” Jack asked. Davey looked over at Jack and bit his lip. Jack nodded and swiped a hand over his face, the makeup suddenly feeling sticky and irritating. “I think,” Jack said slowly. “I’s gonna take a shower, then, if you want, we can either talk, or I can spend the night at Race’s. You think about which one, and I’m gonna get this shit off.”

      Davey nodded, staring at his hands, as Jack stood up and made his way into their bedroom. He slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He felt oddly numb as he waited for the water to heat up. He hopped in and mechanically worked on getting the makeup off his face and the product out of his hair. When he was finished he just stood under the hot spray to delay the inevitable.

       Jack sighed heavily and moved to dry off. His hair was still damp when he pulled on his clothes again and he stared at his reflection for a moment. He looked tired, a typical look right before tech rehearsals started, but now he felt it too. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Race.

_To: Race_

_It okay if I crash at your place tonight. Might not need to but…_

 

      Jack picked up his toothbrush and moved into the bedroom to grab a set of clothes and to stuff them into a backpack. He laid his toothbrush inside and pulled out his phone when it went off in his pocket.

_From: Race_

_If you need to, yeah. You okay?_

 

_To: Race_

_Ask me in a minute._

 

      Jack tucked his phone back into his pocket before stepping outside and into the living room where Davey was still sitting. “What do you want, Dave?” “I…” Davey swallowed thickly and Jack tried not to fidget.

      “I think I need the night. Is that okay?”

      “Yeah, Dave.” It didn’t feel okay but Jack nodded despite the lump in his throat. He moved and grabbed up the bag where he’d left it on the bed and slung it onto his shoulder. Jack was right in front of the door before he turned. “Can I at least have a kiss goodbye, baby?” He knew it sounded stupid, but they always kissed each other before they left.

      “I don’t want to right now, Jack. No.”

      “Okay,” Jack said and hated the way his voice cracked. He walked out and hailed a cab, and gave the cabbie Race’s address.

…..

      “Have a drink,” Race said and shoved the beer into Jack’s hands before Jack could protest. “Nothin’ mends a broken heart like booze.”

      “I ain’t broken-hearted. We’s fine,” Jack said but it didn’t sound convincing even to his ears.

       “Sure,” Race said. “Drink up, Cowboy.” Race clinked their bottles together before he took a swig. Jack looked at it before downing a third of it in one go. “There ya go.”

      “Is this what you do when Spot dumbs you every weekend?” It was supposed to be teasing but it just came out bitter.

      Race shrugged. “Nah.” Race picked at the label on the bottle. “I like ya brother well enough, but we ain’t like you and Davey.”

      “What’s that mean?” Jack asked and frowned.

      Race shrugged again. “We ain’t like you and Davey is all it means. You and Davey’s got somethin’ real special. You can tell ‘cause you’s is disgustin’ when you’s is together.” Race took a drink and suddenly looked a little awkward. “’Nother beer, Cowboy?” He asked noticing that Jack’s was nearly gone already.

      “Got anythin’ stronger?” Jack muttered and Race slapped him on the back before downing the rest of his own drink.

      “I got somethin’ that might do the trick,” Race winked before he jumped over the back of the couch and headed into his tiny kitchen. Spot was always bitching about how small it was but Race thought it was cozy, besides Spot didn’t need to be in Race’s kitchen he was a menace and sucked at cooking. Race shook thoughts of Spot out of his head and found the bottle he’d been saving. It had been a present from Albert when he moved into his apartment and Race honestly wasn’t quite sure what it tasted like. Guess they would find out.

      He grabbed two glasses before walking back to the couch and plopping down next to Jack.

      “The hell is that?” Jack asked and eyed the bottle.

      “Albert’s uncle made it or somethin’.” Race shrugged as he uncapped the bottle. He sniffed it. “Smells like whiskey to me.”

      “We’re gonna go blind, but what the hell.” Jack held out the glass that Race had handed to him. Jack took a hesitant sip and when it burned all the way down into his stomach he blew out a breath. “Damn.”

      “Means it’s good,” Race said and winked at Jack before he set the bottle on the table in front of them. “You gonna tell me why the hell you’s havin’ to sleep on my couch and disruptin’ me gettin’ laid tonight?”

      Jack grimaced and it wasn’t from the alcohol. “I don’t need to know about you and my brother’s sex life, thanks.” Race grinned. “And no, you don’t. It ain’t nothin’. Davey just… needed some space.”

      “So it didn’t have nothin’ to do with you smoochin’ Katherine in your underwear?”

      “Leave it alone!” Jack snapped and Race knew to back off.

      “Alright, touchy,” Race muttered before taking a drink. “We just gonna drink in silence like a buncha emotionally constipated kids?”

      “Yeah.”

      “Fine by me.”

      They clinked their glasses together.

…..

      “And then he got mad at me ‘cause o’ my job,” Jack mumbled, his words starting to slur together. “Can’t help it I gotta kiss ‘er. I don’t wanna. She ain’t my type no more.”

      Race snorted. “Anythin’ that moves is your type, Cowboy.”

      “Shuddup, it ain’t.” Jack slumped into Race’s couch and he looked deep in thought. “I bought a ring.”

      Race nearly choked on his drink. “Sorry, what?”

      “I bought a ring… for Davey,” Jack said. “I bought it for him weeks ago and I’s just been too chicken-shit to ask him.” Jack swiped at his eyes. “I wanna marry ‘im and now he ain’t gonna have me ‘cause I did somethin’ stupid.”

      Race sobered up. “You didn’t do nothin’, Jack. And if you wanna marry Davey, you’s gonna get married.”

      “You think so?” Jack asked.

      “I knows so,” Race said and took Jack’s drink from him. “C’mon. You gotta be at the theatre in the mornin’ and your mama’s gonna kill me for gettin’ you drunk.”

      “I drank plenty o’ water,” Jack said and pointed to the empty water bottles. “’M fine.”

      “Good, then you’s ready to get some sleep too,” Race said and he practically had to strip Jack out of his clothes and tuck him in.

      “Night, Race. You’s a good friend, don’t let me tell ya otherwise,” Jack said around a yawn.

      “Whatever, Cowboy,” Race muttered but brushed Jack’s hair from his eyes. He went to his room and picked up his phone. He called Spot and waited as the phone rang.

      “The fuck?” Spot answered sleepily. “Race, it’s late.”

      “I know, but I gots ta tell ya somethin’.” Race bit his lip.


	7. Press Tour

      Jack groaned and rubbed his head as he slowly cracked his eyes open. He wasn’t horribly hungover, nothing a strong cup of coffee wouldn’t get rid of, but it was enough to make his mouth feel cottony, and his eyes sting in the dim light of Race’s living room.

      Jack’s stomach sank into his feet. He’d nearly forgotten that he wasn’t going to be waking up next to Davey, but waking up alone on a friend’s couch.  
Jack hated his life right now.

      “Mornin’, Cowboy,” Race said and settled a mug on the table in front of the couch. “How you’s feelin’?”

      “Like I swallowed a bag o’ cottons balls and went to a club.” Jack pushed himself up and took the cup of coffee Race had thankfully made for him. “Didn’t say anythin’ stupid did I? It’s a little foggy in some places.”

      “Nothin’ stupider than normal,” Race said. “Other than you tol’ me ‘bout wantin’ to marry Davey and how you’s already bought a ring for ‘im.”

      “I what?” Jack scowled at the way Race was grinning.

      “Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna tell him.”

      “You ain’t gonna tell nobody!” Jack said. Race had the decency to look sheepish.

      “Well…”

      “Who the hell have you told?” Jack demanded.

      “Just your brother, don’t getcha panties in a wad.”

      Jack groaned and he took a large mouthful of coffee, scalding his tongue. He swallowed thickly and shook his head. “I ain’t gonna propose. Ain’t the right time.”

      “No shit,” Race said. “You got presentable clothes for your interview? Medda texted you and you’ve got about two hours.”

      Jack nodded. He sighed heavily and gulped down the rest of his coffee, relieved when the ache behind his eyes disappeared. “I better get goin’ then, huh.”

      Race nodded and took Jack’s empty mug. “You’s’re gonna be fine, Jack.”

      Jack just hummed noncommittally and moved toward Race’s bathroom. He showered quickly and then dressed. He sorted out his hair, as much as he could, before he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

      “Thanks for lettin’ me stay, Race.”

      “Anytime, Jack,” Race said seriously and shook Jack’s hand. “But not too much, alright? I _do_ gotta get laid sometime.”

      “’S disgustin’,” Jack muttered before he ruffled Race’s hair and left for the theatre.

…..

      “You look like hell,” Medda commented and Jack just gave her a look.

      “You would too if you’d spent the night on Race’s couch. You gotta pay him more, Mama. That thing’s terrible.” Jack stretched his arms over his head.

      “I pay him enough,” Medda said distractedly. “Why were you at Race’s? I thought you and Davey were working it out.”

      “We did,” Jack lied. It wasn’t a complete lie. They were working it out. They just hadn’t gotten all the way there yet. “But Davey needed some space so I left.”

      “Why didn’t he go stay with Sarah?”

      “That ain’t a good idea.” Jack shook his head to ward off any more of Medda’s questions. “So how many have I got today?”

      “A fair few,” Medda said and Jack nodded.

      “Well then, let’s get started.” Jack cracked his knuckles before following Medda into one of the small rehearsal rooms.

…..

      “Good morning, Mr. Kelly.” The reporter came in with a smile. Jack noted he was young and that he was using a pad of paper and pen instead of a tablet or recording device.

      “Just Jack, please,” Jack said and stuck out his hand. The young man seemed flustered but nodded as he shook Jack’s hand and then they both settled into their seats.

      “Should we just jump right in?” The boy asked.

      “That’s alright with me,” Jack smiled. The boy nodded and clicked his pen nervously before taking a breath. “Relax, I ain’t gonna bite.”

      He let out a laugh and nodded. “Yeah, of course not.” He straightened up and looked at Jack. “What’s the last thing you do before you step onto stage or before the curtain goes up?”

      “Kiss my boyfriend, Davey, for luck,” Jack said easily. If Davey was working crew, then that’s what Jack always did and he wasn’t going to lie about it.

      “Boyfriend…” The boy’s cheeks turned pink.

      “Yeah, we’s been together three years now.”

      “Since you broke up with Katherine.”

      “That’s right.”

      “So… you’re bisexual?” The boy bit his lip like he hadn’t been meaning to ask that.

      “I am,” Jack said easily. “And if you think it’s relevant, you can print it. It ain’t a secret.”

      “Yeah, no I just… yeah.” The boy tucked his pen behind his ear as he scanned over his questions. He finally just looked at Jack as if he’d decided something. “How do you feel about all these rumors, about you and Katherine being back together?”

      “I don’t like them, I have to say. Katherine and I is friends, sure, and we probably always will be. For the time we’s was together, we needed each other, but it ain’t like that anymore. I got Davey, who I love a lot, and then Katherine’s got Sarah, her girlfriend who happens to be Davey’s sister go figure. It feels like we can’t do nothin’ together without it bein’ all over the news, and I know it don’t make Davey feel too hot either.”

      “I bet that makes life at home suck.”

      “We’ve not had too many problems, no.” Jack shook his head. “Me and Davey… we’s got somethin’ special, I think. We’s a good team, we work good together.” Jack shrugged and felt his face getting hot. “I don’t think you wanna hear me go on and on about Davey, though.”

      “My editor will probably kill me if I don’t get you to answer some actual questions,” the guy admitted. “So how about I make you a deal. You give me the answers to these really over-asked questions, and then I work on publishing something different.”

      “What’s the somethin’ different?” Jack asked, honestly intrigued.

      “I want to write about _you_. I’m technically part of the “Queer Voices” section, but the Entertainment reporter had the flu and asked me to cover. I’ll get her her questions, but I want to publish a piece on what you were talking about. How’s that sound?”

      Jack thought about it. It wouldn’t get him into any trouble, and it might help with his problems. “Yeah. I’ll do it.” The boy beamed.

…..

      “Thank you, Mr. Kelly,” the boy said bouncing on his feet. “I’ll be sure to get the article to you when its finished.”

      “Call me Jack, and I’ll definitely look out for it.” Jack smiled and walked the kid to the door. Medda was standing there and gave him a look. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

      “And now I’m going to.” Medda eyed him but he just shrugged. “You’ve just got one more and then you’re done.”

      “Thank you,” Jack said and moved to grab something to drink. He took a water before moving over to sit back down while Medda ushered in the new reporter. Jack tried not to grimace as Joseph Pulitzer himself walked in. Katherine’s father ran a gossip rag and had hated Jack for as long as he’d known him. “Mr. Pulitzer, a pleasure as always.” Jack forced a smile.

      “I’m sure.” Pulitzer sat down and crossed his legs before setting up his recording. “So, how are things, Mr. Kelly?”

      “Fantastic,” Jack said and forced himself to act relaxed.

      “Is that so? I’ve heard from some of my sources that you’ve been having a rough time. Let me see,” he hummed as he pulled out his notes, “body image issues on top of boyfriend troubles.” Jack went tense. “Care to comment?”

      “I think you’s gonna have to be more specific, ‘cause I’m not sure I get what you’s tryin’ to imply.”

      “Alright, I’ll be more plain. I’ve heard that you’ve been making drastic life changes to get into shape for this show. Changing your eating habits, your workout routine.”

      “That don’t mean I’ve got body image issues, just means that I’m gettin’ into shape for the show.” Jack had to keep his cool but his stomach had turned to water. He didn’t like to think what Pulitzer might publish if he said the wrong thing. “Nothin’ much to it.”

      “But what about the boyfriend troubles?”

      “Me and Davey’s fine. Three years steady now.” Jack tried to smile but it felt more like a grimace.

       “Not the way everyone else sees it. You and Davey are seen in public together, sure, but he seems sulky these days. Especially when my daughter is around. And I heard that last night you spent the night on Anthony Higgins’s couch.”

      Jack couldn’t lie about that. “Everyone has their ups and downs.” Jack shrugged going for nonchalance but it felt too jerky. “What’s you really tryin’ to ask, Mr. Pulitzer?”

      “Nothing, nothing. Just trying to get the measure of how the show is going for you all. Well, I think I’ve got what I need. Have a nice afternoon, Mr. Kelly.” Pulitzer turned off the recording and stowed it away into his pocket.

      “You’ve got reporters workin’ for you, why’d you come down here yourself? If you don’t mind my askin’,” Jack said and stood, shoving his hands into his pockets to hide his clenched fists.

      “Just… had a day, decided to see a familiar face.” The smile that he sent Jack was dark and it made Jack feel like he’d swallowed a ball of lead. “Good day, Mr. Kelly.” With that he walked out. Jack felt shaky and he slowly settled back down into his chair.

      Medda walked in and she was scowling over her shoulder at where Pulitzer had disappeared. “I don’t like that man.”

      “No one does,” Jack said and pulled his hands out of his pockets to wipe them on his pants.

      “You doin’ okay?” Medda asked and took in how shaky Jack looked.

      “Yeah, I’m okay. I think… I’m gonna head home though if that’s okay, Mama.” Jack looked up and sent her a weak smile. “I wanna talk to Davey.”

      Medda just nodded and Jack stood and walked out. The cool air on his face made him feel a little better once he stepped outside the theatre. He hailed a cab and rode home. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he hoped that Davey would at least be willing to talk.

      Jack opened up the door and knocked right before he stepped inside. “Davey?” Jack bit his lip.

      “In the kitchen, Jackie.” Jack let out a relieved breath. If Davey was calling him ‘Jackie’ he must be feeling at least a little warmer toward Jack.

      “Baby, I gotta say someth-” He cut himself off as he rounded the corner and saw Davey slumped over a cup of coffee, with Sarah sitting beside him. “Sarah…”

      “Davey called me last night after you left,” she said and gave Davey’s hand, which she was holding, a squeeze. “Hope it’s okay that I stayed with him.”

      “Of course it is,” Jack said and he felt slightly off-balance now. He didn’t want to say some of the things he needed to say in front of Sarah. He gave her a pleading look and she nodded.

      “Alright, David. Time to be a grown-up again instead of the sulky teenager you were last night. I’m gonna go home. Call me if you need me.”

      “I will,” Davey mumbled.

      “That goes for you too, Jack,” Sarah said and she brushed her hand against his arm as she headed to the door. “Love you both!”

      “Love you too!” Davey and Jack called in unison. The door shutting sounded amplified, especially with the ringing silence that followed.

      “Davey,” Jack said and he shifted nervously. Davey didn’t move. “Baby, please look at me.” When Jack saw the red around Davey’s eyes he suddenly wished he hadn’t asked. “I… I’m so sorry, Davey,” Jack said and he felt something catch in his throat as everything he’d wanted to say left his head.

      “I’m sorry too, Jack,” Davey said and he slid from the stood and walked around to pull Jack into a tight hug. It felt really good after the stress of their fight, the night at Race’s, and the horrible interview with Katherine’s father. Jack let out a relieved sigh before he buried his face in Davey’s shoulder.

     Jack pressed kisses to Davey’s temple and cheek. “I hate fightin’ with you.” He buried his face in Davey’s shirt again and just breathed in the scent of their detergent and Davey’s aftershave. “I love you.”

      “I know. I love you too.” Davey’s voice was muffled because he wasn’t pulling back from where he had his face buried in Jack’s neck. “I was such an idiot, I’m sorry.”

      “We’s was both idiots,” Jack said and pulled Davey impossibly closer. “I know it’s stupid to ask that we not fight again, hell we fight about who’s turn it is to do the dishes, but can we at least agree not to fight like that?”

      “Yeah,” Davey said and finally pulled back, giving Jack a watery smile. “Yeah we can agree on that.”

      “Okay,” Jack said and swiped a tear off of Davey’s cheek. “Can I get that kiss now?” Jack teased to break the tension.

      Davey laughed, tears still rolling down his cheeks, and nodded. Jack grinned and pressed kisses to Davey’s cheek to give him time to stop laughing before pulling him in for a proper kiss. It felt like a puzzle piece slotting into place and everything that had gone wrong in the past few days seemed to melt away.

      Jack gave Davey one last peck before he pulled back completely. “Wanna get pancakes?”

      Davey snorted and let his forehead fall onto Jack’s shoulder as he shook with suppressed laughter.

…..

      “Why don’t we do this more often?” Jack asked and tapped Davey’s foot with his own.

      “Because you have a tendency to attract attention,” Davey pointed out as he sipped his orange juice. Jack shrugged as he shoved a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. He’d worn his Yankees hat low over his face so that he might not get recognized, but he was sure they’d be disrupted at some point.

      “Sorry,” Jack mumbled.

      “I don’t mind,” Davey said and took Jack’s hand. He immediately pulled away with a grimace. “You’ve got syrup on your fingers, babe.”

      “Whoops,” Jack shrugged but then he grinned. He put his thumb, which was where most of the syrup was, into his mouth.

      “Jackie, that’s disgu-” Davey snapped his mouth shut when he realized what Jack was doing. “Stop!” Davey hissed quietly, his face going red as Jack continued to suck on his thumb obscenely.

     “What? Just gettin’ the syrup off,” Jack said innocently before wiping his hand on his pants.

     “You’re the worst,” Davey said and shifted in his seat, keeping his eyes fixed pointed at his plate.

      “You know I could just blow you in the bathroom,” Jack said quietly so only Davey could hear.

      “So that can be the cover story we see plastered over every newsstand in New York? No thanks.” Davey wrinkled his nose. “Besides, you really think these diner bathrooms are clean?”

      “You got a point there,” Jack conceded about the bathroom. At this point, the gossip rags could go to hell for all he cared.

      Davey rolled his eyes but the small upturn of the corner of his mouth gave it away. Once they’d all but finished up Davey asked their waitress, a woman of about twenty or so, for their check. She smiled at Davey, checked him out obviously, before walking off to get his bill. Davey didn’t seem to notice.

      “She was checkin’ you out, Dave,” Jack tried to stifle a laugh.

      “She was not, Jack.” Davey rolled his eyes.

      “She was so, and I mean, why wouldn’t she?”

      “Shut up,” Davey said, but his ears were bright pink.

      “Here she comes,” Jack teased as she returned with their bill and Jack handed over his credit card.

      “I’ll be right back with your copy of the receipt and we’ll need your signature on ours,” she said but she had her eyes on Davey who was slowly sinking in his chair.

      “Sure thing,” Jack said and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as she walked away.

      When she came back Jack pocketed his card and receipt and then signed the receipt. She was looking at Davey until she checked the signature and then she was looking at Jack, her eyes wide. The only thought in Jack’s head was “shit” over and over again.

      “You’re-!”

      “Yes, I am and I’ll sign anything you want if you don’t blurt out my name right now,” Jack said in a rush. She closed her mouth with a click and nodded. Jack took her notepad that she jotted orders down on and her pen. He scrawled out a thank you and his signature. “Have a nice day…” He checked her nametag. “Amy.” He sent her a wink before grabbing Davey’s hand and they both walked out.

      They were hailing a cab when Davey started laughing. Jack grinned as well and then they were tucked into the cab and heading home.

      “That was… that was so stupid…” Jack laughed. He leaned into Davey’s shoulder to stifle his laughter. Davey was smiling into Jack’s forehead before he pressed a kiss there. Jack shifted and pulled Davey in for a proper kiss. He felt warm all over as he tasted the sweetness of the syrup on Davey’s lips.

      Davey pulled back with a frown. “We’re in a taxi,” Davey said.

      “Like he ain’t seen worse,” Jack said before tipping is hat farther back so he could pull Davey in for another kiss. It felt nice to get wrapped up in each other again like when they’d first gotten together. Everything was getting domestic, and while Jack appreciated the stability, he could admit he’d missed some of the spark. Davey jumped and pulled away from Jack with an embarrassed flush when the cabbie cleared his throat. They were parked outside his and Jack’s building. Jack tossed the guy some money out of his wallet and tipped his hat before getting out and holding his hand out for Davey.

      Davey grinned and let Jack pull him out of the cab. The cab pulled away from the curb the second Davey had shut the door, though Davey was only half paying attention because Jack had pulled him into another searing kiss. Davey slipped his hands into Jack’s back pockets and pulled him closer. Jack pulled back and he was smiling so brightly that Davey forgot to be embarrassed since they were out on the street and everyone walking by was staring at them like they’d both lost their minds, and maybe they had.

      Jack took one of Davey’s hands out of his pocket and they both headed up into their apartment. Jack tossed his wallet and keys toward their end table before he pulled Davey in for another kiss. Davey smiled into their kiss as he slipped his hands under Jack’s shirt and traced patterns into Jack’s back.

      “Davey,” Jack said and pulled back, his face flushed but he was grinning, “I just had the best idea.”

      “What’s that?” Davey asked with an equally bright grin.

      “Makeup sex,” Jack said and moved to press kisses along Davey’s jaw and neck. “So much makeup sex.”

      “Jackie…”

      “C’mon, Davey. We ain’t got nothin’ to do,” Jack said but he pulled back. Davey leaned into Jack easily and smiled.

      “Makeup sex,” Davey agreed and tossed Jack’s hat onto the end table before they scrambled toward their bedroom.

      They were like teenagers as they fumbled and rushed to strip each other. It made Davey’s chest warm and when Jack got caught in his shirt Davey couldn’t help but laugh as he extracted Jack from where he’d been trapped. Jack kissed Davey harshly as he tossed his shirt aside. He pulled back and he had to take a second to catch his breath. “Davey,” he said and it was hesitant, timid almost. “Can I… I mean, can we’s…” Jack bit his lip before he took another breath. “I want you to fuck me, Davey.”

      His face burned as Davey’s dark eyes immediately softened.

      “Yeah, baby, I can do that.” Davey kissed Jack and it was soft and tender. Jack felt relieved. It wasn’t like he and Davey hadn’t switched roles before, but Davey preferred to be on the bottom. Jack didn’t mind, but sometimes he needed this, needed to be the one reassured, the one protected, the one who could be more vulnerable. Not that Davey would ever deny Jack that feeling when he topped, but it felt _easier_ when he was in this position.

      Davey kissed Jack and settled him onto his back before pulling away and pressing soft kisses to Jack’s neck and then his shoulders. Jack’s breathing hitched especially as Davey let his fingers trail down Jack’s stomach.

      “Davey… c’mon,” Jack nearly whined as he squirmed up, making Davey pull his hand back. Jack made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

      “Patience,” Davey said and pressed a kiss to the juncture of Jack’s neck and shoulder. He pulled away to grab up the lube and a condom from their nightstand. “You sure about this? It’s been a while.” Davey flicked open the cap of the lube but waited. Jack shot Davey a look that clearly illustrated his answer. “Alright, just asking.” Davey leaned down and kissed Jack again as he spread the lube onto his fingers.

      Jack’s breathing hitched when Davey finally pressed a finger into him. It didn’t hurt, but Davey _had_ been right, it had been a long time and he wasn’t used to the feeling. Jack grimaced against Davey’s mouth and Davey stilled, pulling back to look at Jack’s face. Jack just shook his head. “’M fine, just gimme a second,” Jack said and he let his head fell back against the pillows. Davey gave him time to adjust before, at Jack’s nod, he started prepping Jack in earnest. He pressed kisses to Jack’s jaw and then started to kiss and bite marks into Jack’s neck. Jack arched into Davey’s touches and kisses and whined unabashedly.

      “I’ve got you, Jackie,” Davey soothed before adding another finger. “Almost there, baby.” He kissed Jack soothingly.

       “No, now,” Jack demanded. “’m ready now, Dave.”

      Davey gave Jack a skeptical look but pulled his fingers out of him and moved to open up the condom wrapper. Jack made a grab for Davey’s hand to try and replace his fingers, Jack felt exposed and empty without them. “Hold on, I gotta get this on,” Davey said and brought Jack’s hand up and kissed it. He let it drop and rolled on the condom so he could move and press into Jack.

      Davey couldn’t help the way his breath locked in his chest as he pushed into Jack. Jack was tight, but he was moaning and looked comfortable so Davey didn’t stop until he was fully pressed into Jack. Davey let his head rest on Jack’s shoulder

      “You’s alright, Davey?” Jack asked quietly and ran his fingers through Davey’s hair. Davey’s shoulders were shaking minutely.

      “Yeah, just… yeah,” Davey said and he lifted his head to give Jack a smile.

      “We’s can stop,” Jack said and kissed Davey’s cheek. “If you need to-”

      “I’m alright,” Davey said and kissed Jack. “Just different. Almost forgot what it was like, been so long.” Davey grinned before he nodded. Davey went slow at first so that Jack could adjust and get used to the feeling.

      Jack’s nails scraped at the nape of Davey’s neck as he fisted his hand in Davey’s hair. He could feel himself getting close and he made a noise in the back of his throat. Davey smiled against Jack’s skin and moved one of his hands down to stroke Jack in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long until Jack was gasping and swearing through his orgasm, Davey not far behind him.

      Davey had dropped his head against Jack’s chest and Jack knew that Davey’s eyes were screwed up tightly, his mouth open. He could feel Davey’s hot breath on his stomach and it made goosebumps rise on his skin.

      “God,” Jack groaned and threw one of his arms over his eyes as he smoothed Davey’s hair away from his face. “I’m hardly gonna be able to sit down after that.” Jack shifted his hips just a little and Davey hissed, pressing his face into Jack’s collarbone.

      “Stop movin’,” Davey mumbled and put a hand to Jack’s hip to keep him still. “’m still real sensitive.”

      Jack grinned at hearing Davey’s slight accent start to come out. Davey talked proper even though he’d been born and bred in New York, the same as Jack. “Alright, Dave,” Jack said and settled, giving Davey a minute to come down.

      After the tackiness of sweat and cum became too much, Davey pulled out of Jack gently. He tossed the condom before settling back next to Jack and letting Jack curl up under his chin. “Feeling better?” Davey asked and rubbed Jack’s back soothingly.

      Jack hummed but it wasn’t completely convincing.

      “We’ll get there,” Davey promised and kissed Jack’s forehead. “But you know you could just talk to me… we don’t have to fuck out our feelings.” Davey was teasing and Jack smiled weakly into his neck.

      “But it’s more fun this way,” Jack said, not even teasing Davey about his language, and kissed Davey’s neck where he could see a red mark from his nails.

      Davey laughed, jostling Jack a little, before shaking his head. “We’re going to have to talk, pal.” Davey closed his eyes and just breathed in the smell of warmth and Race’s cinnamon shampoo that was coming off of Jack. “Not right now, but sometime soon.”

      “Okay,” Jack said around a yawn. “But later.”

      “Later,” Davey said and Jack smiled again though Davey could tell he was probably going to drop off to sleep at any moment.

…..

**_Jack Kelly: Inside This Falling Star’s Mental Break_ **  
**_Former Broadway Darling Turned COMPLETE MESS Without Support of Supposed Boyfriend!!_ **  
**_Insider Scoop: Jack Kelly Opens Up About Struggles As A Bisexual Actor_ **

      “That slimy piece of garbage!” Davey shouted as he slapped down Pulitzer’s print for the day. Jack gave the two headlines a cursory look before turning back to his plans.

      “Well at least this time you’re my boyfriend,” Jack said lightly to distract from the dread curling in his stomach. “Hey, Dave, we gonna go to Spot and Race’s Halloween thing or we gonna stay home and give out candy?” Spot and Race had decided to invite the whole cast to their annual Halloween party this year, and it sounded like fun before they headed into tech rehearsals.

      “Whatever you want,” Davey said and leaned over to kiss Jack reassuringly. “Don’t let Pulitzer’s article get to you, Jackie. That’s what he wants.”

      “You think I don’t know that,” Jack snapped and then winced. “No, that was wrong. I’m sorry, baby.” Jack let his head fall against Davey’s chest and he stared at Davey’s stomach as he spoke. “He just… keeps pushin’ my buttons. Drivin’ me nuts.”

      Davey drew a breath to answer, Jack could feel Davey’s chest expanding under his head, but a knock on the door made him let it out in a rush. “I just…”

      “Go get the door,” Jack waved his hand and gave Davey a smile. “I’m okay.”

      Davey gave Jack a look before going and getting the door. There was a brief exchange that Jack was listening to in the back of his mind as he stared at the headline with a picture of him outside Race’s place. He stood up suddenly and grabbed his jacket. He felt the pockets and was relieved when he found what he was looking for. He moved over to the window, opened it, and slid out onto the fire escape.

      He pulled the small box out from his jacket’s inside pocket. He opened it up and pulled out a cigarette, glancing behind him to make sure Davey wasn’t about to come looking for him. He put it between his lips and fumbled for his lighter. He’d just lit his cigarette when he heard Davey’s voice.

      “James Sawyer Kelly, you better not be smoking on that fire escape!”

      “No,” Jack said and the smoke left his mouth. At that moment, of course, a breeze blew the smoke back in Jack’s face and in through the open window. “Shit,” Jack muttered as he heard Davey coming.

      “Jack!” Davey admonished as he clambered out onto the fire escape.

      “I needed some stress relief, alright? I quit forever ago, you know that.” And that was true. Jack had smoked nearly on the regular when he and Davey had been younger, but after a year Davey had asked that he quit. He had, but in particularly stressful times he might nip out and have a cigarette just to have the familiar taste in his mouth.

      “You know I don’t like it when you smoke,” Davey said and held out his hand. Jack reluctantly handed the cigarette over, but, to his surprise, instead of Davey stubbing it out, he took a long drag. Jack blinked as Davey let out a breath and coughed a little. “Don’t know how this de-stresses you.” Davey wrinkled his nose before passing the cigarette back to Jack.

      “Clears my head I guess,” Jack said and flicked the ash off the end before taking another drag. He blew out the smoke with a heavy sigh. “Keeps me from bitin’ my nails, which I know you hate more.”

      Davey shrugged. “I don’t particularly like either. They’re both kind of gross.”

      “Lesser o’ two evils, Dave.” Jack stubbed out the cigarette on the brick of their building before flicking the butt down into the alley below.

      “Yeah, yeah,” Davey said and nodded back toward inside. “It’s freezing, c’mon. I think Race and Spot’s party sounds fun.”

      “It’s a costume party,” Jack said as he slipped back inside. When Davey was inside as well, Jack shut the window.

      “Am I supposed to be surprised?” Davey asked. “I’ve already got our costumes picked.”

      “Who says I ain’t already got a costume?” Jack challenged. Davey shot him a pointed look. “Alright, what is it?”

…..

      Jack grinned as he shifted his waistcoat to make sure it was crooked in just the right way. He messed up his hair and checked the dark circles he’d put under his eyes. He looked well enough like Grantaire.

      “You ready, Davey?” Jack called and walked out and was floored as he looked at Davey. He was in a perfectly tailored red and gold waistcoat and tight black pants that left very little to the imagination.

      “Does it look that bad?” Davey asked and shifted, smoothing out the red vest.

      “No, no, no!” Jack shook his head. “You look… wow. You look amazing, baby.” Jack walked over and he smoothed his hands down Davey’s chest. Davey’s white shirt underneath was open down to where his waistcoat was buttoned up and Jack could easily admit he appreciated the view.

      “Thanks,” Davey said and his cheeks turned red.

      Jack grinned and checked his watch. “Alright, we better head out before all the booze is gone.” Jack winked and they both walked out together. They stood in the chill air and hailed a cab. It was a short ride to Spot’s apartment and soon he and Davey were knocking on Spot’s door.

      Spot answered and he was grinning at them from underneath his Yankees cap. He was in the full uniform. “Evenin’ gentlemen,” Spot said. “C’mon in.” They stepped in out of the cold and brushed their hands over their arms to warm them up again. “Almost everyone’s here already so just head into the living room and get some drinks.” They both thanked Spot  and headed that way.

      They’d just opened up their drinks when Katherine and Sarah came over to them. Jack nearly spilled beer all down his front as he took the two of them in. Katherine was dressed as a more feminine version of Danny Zuko: tight white t-shirt, very short black shorts with fishnets, and a leather jacket. Sarah was dressed as Sandy as she was at the end of the play.

      “Jaw off the floor, Jackie,” Davey said and there was a slight undertone of annoyance. Jack’s face felt hot as he turned away and took a drink of his beer.

      “Sorry, baby, but I got eyes, and them two ain’t got no clothes on,” Jack muttered.

      “Hey, boys,” Sarah said and hugged Davey. “You look good, little brother.”

      “You’re older than me by like…. Two minutes,” Davey muttered.

      “And look at you,” Katherine said and Jack turned around and gave her a grin. “You both look really good.”

      “Thanks,” Jack muttered and took another healthy gulp of beer so he wouldn’t put his foot in his mouth. This was going to be a long night.

…..

      They had fun at the party, and drank more than they should have given their fairly early call the next morning. Davey and Jack stumbled into their apartment grinning and leaning against each other.

      Jack went to kiss Davey but Davey pulled back. “I’ve gotta ask you somethin’ first,” Davey slurred and leaned against the wall as he watched Jack carefully.

      “Whassat?” Jack asked and leaned against the opposite wall after he’d closed the door.

      “If I put on a costume like one of the girls had on tonight, would you look a’ me like that?” Davey asked.

      Jack snorted. “I a’ready look atcha like that, Dave.” Jack moved to kiss Davey briefly. “But I wouldn’t mind if ya wanted to put on a skimpy outfit. I gots to say imma simple guy.” Jack laughed at himself as he burrowed into Davey’s neck. Davey was warm.

      “We should getta bed,” Davey said as he nuzzled into Jack’s temple. “’efore we fall asleep.”

      “We’s ain’t gonna fall ‘sleep standin’ up,” Jack muttered but his yawn contradicted him.

      Davey laughed and they stumbled toward their bedroom. They fumbled out of their costumes before falling into bed, yawning. “I love you, Jackie.”

      “Love you too, Dave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry it took so long to get you off that cliffhanger!! School's been nuts so I wrote a longer chapter as an apology and to tide you over! I should be more free now though. Comment and tell me what you think.  
> -James


	8. Tech Week + Opening Night

_**Cast of Bonnie and Clyde Gather At Halloween Party** _

_**Jack Kelly Matches Costume with Boyfriend David Jacobs: Exclusive Pics Inside** _

      Jack groaned as he buried his face in Davey’s neck as their alarm shrieked at them. He definitely was more hungover than he’d been when he’d come back from Race’s. His head throbbed and he felt Davey out a growl of frustration as he slapped the snooze on their alarm clock. “I need a strong cup of coffee,” Jack mumbled quietly into Davey’s neck. Neither of them moved for a long moment.

      “Alright, we’ve got to get up or we’re going to be late,” Davey said and shoved at Jack’s shoulder. Jack didn’t budge and Davey sighed heavily, if Jack didn’t get up Davey couldn’t either. He was denser than Davey and Davey was warding off a bad hangover too. “Now, Jackie.”

      “Fiiiiiine,” Jack whined. He rolled off of Davey and then off the bed. He stretched out on his stomach on the cool floor and sighed as his head slowly started to stop throbbing. He was there for a moment before he heard Davey start the shower. He pushed himself up and wobbled toward the bathroom groggily. “Mind if I join ya?”

      Davey shrugged as he leaned against the sink and waited for the water to warm up. “Might as well,” He said and Jack moved over to bury his face in Davey’s neck again. “Jack,” Davey said warningly.

      “Just for a minute,” Jack said. Davey sighed but he buried his fingers in Jack’s hair and scratched gently at his scalp. Jack hummed and pressed up into the touch, especially when he realized it was helping to ease his headache.

      “Water’s plenty warm now,” Davey said and kissed Jack’s temple before he moved away to slip off his underwear. Jack hummed appreciatively and Davey shot him a reproachful look before he stepped into the shower. Jack sighed and brushed his teeth before stripping off and sliding into the shower behind Davey. Jack rested his head on Davey’s shoulder and felt his hair getting damp, but Davey pulled away, water splashing onto Jack’s head at full force without Davey blocking the brunt of it. “We don’t have time for soaking.”

      “Alright,” Jack mumbled and they both hurried through showers. Jack dried himself off and walked out to grab clean clothes. “You ready for today?” Jack asked as he wiggled into one of his more threadbare t-shirts.

      “As I’ll ever be,” Davey said honestly and buttoned up his black shirt.

      “It’s gonna be great,” Jack said and kissed Davey in passing as he went to get his belt. Davey hooked a finger into Jack’s waistband and pulled him in for another kiss. It was nice and it seemed to settle both their nerves.

…..

      Jack wiggled with anticipation as he and Davey walked into the rehearsal room. Today would be the first day they’d be working on the stage, which had been previously occupied by another musical of Medda’s, but they were meeting in the rehearsal room first.

      Jack was leaning back against the piano and smiling as he hummed through the first song. He was watching his shoes when he heard a faint click and he looked up to see both Finch and Davey taking a picture of him.

      “You looked really good,” Davey said with a sheepish smile.

      “And it’ll look even better on the theatre’s Instagram page,” Finch winked and went back to milling around and taking candid shots as people warmed up.

      “You should stretch,” Davey reminded as he tapped something into his phone and leaned back against the piano next to Jack.

      “I know, but I’m too nervous,” Jack said but stepped away from the piano to start his physical stretches. He sat on the floor and grabbed his feet, stretching his back and legs as his nose nearly brushed his knees. He stood and started to stretch his arms next.

       “Don’t forget your voice as well,” Davey said.

      Jack wrinkled his nose teasingly before he leaned in and kissed Davey, boxing him against the piano. They pulled back and glared at Finch when they heard the camera clicking. He just gave them a grin before Jack stepped away from Davey so he could start to warm up his voice. He ran through his warmups quickly because he could hear Medda coming down the hall.

      When she stepped in, a hush fell over the room. The anticipation had been building toward this moment and Jack’s stomach was twisting as he brushed his hand against Davey’s. “Well, everybody,” Medda said with a smile. “We’re finally here. A few more days and then we’re opening.” Everyone clapped and Jack felt his stomach lurch. “But our work isn’t done!” Medda reminded them. “We have four days, and we’re going to work our hardest and do our best to make this show what we all know it can be. Now, let’s get busy!”

      They all clapped and whooped excitedly.

      “Now, I have your dressing rooms posted on the wall. Go, look, and take a moment before we meet on the stage for the first run-through. First run-through, stay in your street clothes, but after that we’ll taken twenty and I want everyone in full costumes and makeup. Go!” Medda clapped and everyone moved to look for their dressing room. Jack hung back with Davey until the crowd had dispersed.

      “Wanna get acquainted with my dressin’ room?” Jack grinned. “We got time.”

      Davey wrinkled his nose and shoved at Jack’s shoulder. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

      “Oh c’mon, Dave. Remember when we made out in my dressing room when I was in Rent? ‘Cause I sure do.” Jack grinned.

      “Yeah, I remember.” Davey shook his head. “Because one of your costars walked in on us while you were trying to get my pants undone. Never again.”

      “But-!”

      “Never. Again.” Jack sighed dramatically as he scanned his eyes over the assignment sheet. “Fine. No dressing room for you.” Davey laughed and he started to follow after Jack but Medda caught him.

      “David, I’ll need your help real quick,” Medda said and smiled sweetly but Jack knew she was plotting something. Davey gave Jack and look that clearly said ‘later’ before he went with Medda. Jack headed into his dressing room and grinned at the little note on his costume piles that was from Crutchie.

      He ran his fingers over the costumes before he dug into his pocket and fished out the worn picture. It was starting to curl and peel apart at the edges but it was one of Jack’s favorites. He stuck it into the corner of the mirror.

      It was a picture of Jack and Davey the night that Jack had kissed Davey for the first time. It’d been at their graduation party. Katherine had broken up with Jack a few days before, and they’d both gotten spectacularly drunk half in celebration and half as consolation. At least that’s what Jack had been telling himself.

      They’d been on the roof of Medda’s place and Davey had been talking about something, Jack could hardly remember what it was, but he’d looked so pretty backlit by the lights from inside and lit up pale silver from the moon. Jack had leaned over and kissed him then and there. It’d been what started their relationship, after a week of Davey avoiding Jack from embarrassment.

      The picture had been taken by Medda before they’d gotten onto the roof. Jack pulled his eyes away when someone knocked on his door.

      “Ready, Jack?” Katherine asked with a smile.

      “You betcha.” Jack grinned and they both sprinted upstairs to the stage.

…..

      Jack messed with his costume awkwardly as he tucked his mic-pack into the inside pocket of his trousers. It felt so strange to be in the costume again when it had been the photoshoot that had nearly sunk his and Davey’s relationship.

      He adjusted the way his mic sat on his ear before reaching for the flesh-colored tape and taping it down.

      “Hey.” Jack turned and he smiled to see Davey leaning against the doorframe. “You were amazing out there.” Davey nodded toward where the stage was.

      “You saw?”

      “Of course I did. Medda had me running through things backstage like I normally would, and I got to see a lot of it.” Davey moved inside and settled in the extra chair in the room.

      Jack nodded and fiddled with his mic some more before he moved to start on his blood makeup for the first song. “Les and Smalls are really somethin’ aren’t they?” Jack was trying to distract from his own nerves. It always felt so real and nerve-wracking when he was in costume and all mic-ed up.

      “I was surprised to see how you and Les feed off of each other,” Davey admitted and moved to help smooth Jack’s hair back away from his eyes. “He plays off of what you’re doing and you match his energy.” Davey kissed the top of Jack’s head once he’d finished. “You’ve got five minutes.”

      “Thank you, five,” Jack responded almost automatically. “Kiss for luck?”

      Davey grinned and leaned down to kiss Jack properly, making sure to be mindful of his makeup. “Break a leg, baby.”

      Jack grinned and gave Davey a wink. He kissed Davey again before pulling back when he heard the echoing call of places as everyone shouted it down the line of dressing rooms. “I’ll see ya when we’re done.” Davey nodded and they both went to take their places.

      Jack took a deep, settling breath before he flicked his mic on and settled his hand in Katherine’s. It was the top of the first run of the show and not only had they blocked it this way, he needed something to ground himself. Katherine squeezed his hand and they both let their eyes slip shut as they heart the overture start to play.

…..

      Jack scrubbed at his face tiredly. He glanced out his window and noticed that the sun had already slipped down and it was dark. He was wiping off his eyeliner when he heard a knock. He turned and looked to see Medda standing there. “You got a minute?”

      “Yeah, Mama. What is it?” Jack asked and turned back to scrubbing his makeup off.

      Medda closed the door and sat next to Jack in the chair Davey had pulled over hours ago. He frowned at the serious look on her face as she took a makeup wipe and started to wipe his face gently.

      “Mama?” Jack questioned as she bit her lip, obviously in thought.

      “I don’t want to pry,” Medda said.

      “But you’re gonna ‘cause you’s my mother,” Jack teased but his smile slowly sobered as Medda didn’t smile or crack at all.

      “Are you gonna ask Davey to marry you or not?” Medda asked. Jack jerked away from her with a sharp inhale.

      “Race told you, didn’t he? I swear ta God I’m gonna kick his a-”

      “Race didn’t tell me anything,” Medda said with a furrow between her brows. “I just thought that you were thinking about it, but then you fought, but now you’ve patched things up. I just am wondering what you’re thinking.”

      “Actually, I gotta tell ya something…” Jack started.

      “Hey, Jackie, you wanna pick up... oh, hey,” Davey said and bit his lip as he noted the looks on Jack and Medda’s faces. “I’m not interrupting, am I?”

      “Not at all,” Jack said and wiped off the rest his makeup. He tossed the wipes into his trashcan before grabbing up his coat. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mama.” He kissed Medda’s cheek but Davey could see the tension in Jack’s shoulders as he stormed out.

      “He okay?” Davey asked.

      “I have no idea,” Medda said honestly.

      Davey took that as a bad sign and took off after Jack. “Jackie, wait!” Davey called. He stopped only for a moment to sign both him and Jack out. “Jack!” Davey caught Jack’s hand which stopped him. “You okay?”

      “Peachy,” Jack muttered.

       Davey gave him a skeptical look. “I’ve got a surprise for you when we get home.”

      “What is it?” Jack asked, his mind diverted from his interrupted talk with Medda.

      “Wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it?” Davey gave Jack’s hand a squeeze. “Come on. We’ll pick up a pizza to celebrate an amazing first tech rehearsal, and then I’ll give it to you.” Jack nodded and they walked down the street to their pizza place they always went to during show season. Jack hunched in on himself against the cold and he tugged Davey into his side as he saw Davey shiver. They walked into the pizza place and both shuddered at the wash of sudden warmth. Jack gave their usual order, not that he really needed to they were recognized on sight by the staff, and settled into Davey’s side as they waited so they could head home.

…..

      “So what’s the surprise?” Jack asked after he’d swallowed his last mouthful of pizza. He wiped his hands on a napkin before tossing it onto the table.

      “I got it the day I caught you smoking on the fire escape,” Davey said and moved to where there was a folder sitting on the coffee table. Jack hadn’t noticed it, but he could admit that he’d had other things on his mind as well. “Open it,” Davey said and gestured to the folder once he’d settled it on Jack’s lap.

      Jack slipped it out of the folder and smiled at the colorful article. It was the Queer Voices article he’d done. He scanned over the article that was a, surprisingly, accurate version of what he’d said it was like to be a “mainstream” bisexual actor. It had a picture of Jack and Katherine in the corner, but also a picture of Jack and Davey that had to have been from Davey’s Instagram.

      “It’s great, isn’t it?” Davey asked.

      “Yeah, it is.” Jack leaned over and tossed the article on the table so he could kiss Davey properly, his fingers twisting into Davey’s curls. He shifted closer to Davey and as they were kissing Jack thought about the rings that were still under their bed. He must have seemed distracted because Davey pulled back with a frown.

      “I can practically smell smoke,” Davey teased as he swiped a thumb over Jack’s cheek. “What is it, Jackie? What’re you thinking about?”

      “Nothin’ important,” Jack said and pushed aside thoughts of the rings.

…..

      Jack tapped his finger on his chest and tried not to fidget too much. Davey was already fast asleep, but Jack’s mind was whirling with a million thoughts. Jack sighed and he slid out of bed silently. He pulled a shirt on and grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

      He wiggled out onto the fire escape with his phone and his pack of cigarettes clutched in his hand. He closed the window except for a small crack and sat down, the cool metal chilling his skin through the thin material of his underwear. It really was too cold for this, but Jack didn’t have a choice.

      He lit a cigarette and tapped in a familiar number before hitting the call button. He blew out a lungful of smoke and waited as he listened to the line ringing. He nearly jumped when he heard a click and then a soft sigh.

      “Hello?” Katherine’s voice crackled along the line and Jack’s chest felt tight. “Jack? Are you drunk?”

      “No, I’m not drunk,” Jack said and rubbed a hand over his face. “I just needed someone to talk to.”

      “And you called me? At one in the morning?” Katherine’s voice was flat but Jack knew that she wasn’t really annoyed or else she’d have just hung up on him.

      “I was hopin’ to talk to you about somethin’,” Jack took a long drag on his cigarette before he continued. “And I need ya to promise not to tell Sarah.”

      There was a long silence.

      “Alright…”

      “I’m hopin’ to ask Davey to marry me,” Jack mumbled.

      “Sorry, what was that?” Katherine asked and Jack could hear the surprise in her voice.

      “I wanna marry Davey. I, uh, already bought the rings and everythin’. I just gotta ask ‘im.” Jack ran a hand through his hair. “’O course I’m gonna call Ester and Meyer, ask permission and all that, but yeah… I’m gonna ask ‘im.”

       “I don’t understand why you’re calling _me_ , Jack.”

      “I wanted to get your opinion on something,” Jack said.

      “Alright. Shoot, Cowboy.”

…..

      Jack was quiet at breakfast and they walked to the theatre so Jack could burn off some of his restless energy. Today they were going to be doing another full-blown dress run but there was going to be a small audience of select critics. “You’re going to do fine, baby,” Davey reassured as they walked in. Jack gave him a weak smile and let Davey think that’s what he was nervous about. They were doing two runs but between they’d have two hours. The whole cast and crew were going to go out and have lunch together but Jack had another plan. He was going to excuse himself a little early so he could call Davey’s parents.

       The first run went really well and it took Jack’s mind off of calling Ester and Meyer. But once he was back in his street clothes and headed to a sandwich shop that Race swore by, Jack’s stomach was twisting itself into knots again.

      It wasn’t that Davey’s parents didn’t like Jack, they _did_ like him. But liking him as their son’s boyfriend and liking him as their future son-in-law was different. Davey kept shooting Jack looks as Jack fiddled with his food and toyed restlessly with his napkin. He’d eaten most of his food when Race decided he was going to duck out for a quick smoke.

      “You want one, Cowboy? You look like you could use it,” Race teased.

      “Yeah,” Jack said and stood up, a little too quickly.

      “Jack, you shouldn’t,” Davey pointed out.

      “I’ll be fine, Dave.” Jack leaned down and kissed Davey quickly.

      “Your voice,” Davey protested as he caught Jack’s sleeve.

      “Ain’t gonna be ruined by one smoke.” Davey gave him a look that made Jack a little sheepish. Davey had clearly smelled smoke on his t-shirt when they’d woken up this morning. “Just one. Promise.” He kissed Davey swiftly and tossed the wrapper from his sandwich away as he shoved the last bite into his mouth.

      Davey sighed and shook his head before he was drawn into conversation with the other stage manager.

      “What’s got ya all in a snit?” Race asked as he passed Jack a smoke and his lighter.

      “Dunno what you’s talkin’ about,” Jack muttered as he tried to get his cigarette to light. He swore softly as the wind blew the lighter out again. Race rolled his eyes and quickly lit the cigarette for him and tucked his lighter back into his pocket.

      “Oh c’mon,” Race said and took a half-step closer. “I know ‘bout the rings, and you still ain’t asked him. And now you’re all twitchy. What’s goin’ on, Cowboy?”

      “I’m callin’ Davey’s folks in a little while,” Jack admitted. He couldn’t think of a good lie and he’d never been able to lie to Race anyway. “I’m gonna ask their permission before I ask Davey. Okay?”

      Race didn’t say anything, just blew out a puff of smoke and shrugged. “Okay.”

      Jack nodded and bumped Race’s shoulder with his own. Race punched him in the arm with a grin as Jack stubbed out his cigarette. “I better get goin’ if I’m gonna be able to really talk to ‘em. Tell Davey I forgot to do somethin’ at the theatre.”

      “Yeah, yeah. Go on.” Race ruffled Jack’s hair, grimaced at stickiness of all the product in Jack’s hair, and then shoved at his shoulder.

      “Thanks, Race.” Jack grinned and clapped Race’s shoulder before he started the short walk back to the theatre. He slipped into his dressing room and shut the door firmly. He took a breath and bit his lip as he let his hand rest on his pocket were his phone was. “You can do this, Jack. C’mon.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts, his hands shaking a little.

      He found Ester and Meyer’s home phone and tapped the call button. He pressed the phone to his ear and paced as it rang. It had rung twice before it was answered. “Hello?” It was Davey’s mother’s voice and Jack felt one of the knots in his stomach unwind fractionally.

      “Ester, it’s Jack, Jack Kelly… Davey’s boyfriend.” Jack’s voice was slightly shaky and he was rambling from nerves.

      “Yes, I remember, Jack.” Her voice was warm and Jack could practically see her smile. Her and Davey had the same slightly lopsided smile. “What is it?”

      “Is Meyer there too? I was hopin’ to talk to the two of yous,” Jack said and ran a hand through his hair. He grimaced at the tacky feel of product but he merely wiped his hand off on his jeans.

      “He’s in his study, give me just a second.” He could hear Ester’s shoes on the floor before her voice, muffled, continued. “It’s Jack, David’s boyfriend, says he wants to talk to the two of us.”

      “Does he now? Put him on then.”

       Jack smiled but it was soon wiped away as he heard Ester’s voice clearly though sounding a little more distant now.

      “I’ve put you on speaker, Jack. Meyer’s here too, so what is it?”

      Jack took a deep breath. “I wanted to ask you both something. I know Davey and I, in the grand scope ‘o things, ain’t been together long. But I love your son, more than anythin’ in the world, and I want to ask ‘im to marry me. I know Davey comes from a family that likes ta stick ta tradition, so I just thought I should ask the two of yous before I asked ‘im. Make sure it’s okay.”

      There was a long silence and Jack held his breath.

       “Jack,” Ester said, “I don’t know what to say…”

      “Well that’s not good,” Jack tried to joke but his stomach was down in his feet.

       “Well, I do, Ester,” Meyer said and Jack bit his lip. “I think that if David says yes, then who are we to tell you no?” Jack felt his heart hammering against his ribs. “You have our blessing, Jack. Good luck.”

       “Thank you, sir,” Jack said and he felt a lot better.

      “Can I ask you one favor?” Meyer asked.

      “Anything, sir.”

      “Have David call his mother more often,” Meyer said and Jack let out a laugh.

      “Will do, sir,” Jack promised. “I gotta go, got another run of the show, but I’ll have Davey call you as soon as he can. Thank you, again, Ester, Meyer.”

      “We’ll see you soon, Jack.” They hung up and Jack felt his stomach flipping and whirling. Now, he needed to get ready for the show. He smiled at the picture of him and Davey before he started on putting his costume back on.

…..

      Jack shifted and threw his arm over Davey’s waist before pulling him closer. Medda had decided to give them the morning off after their performances last night. Jack buried his nose in Davey’s neck and smiled sleepily.

      “Mornin’, Jackie,” Davey mumbled and he brushed a kiss to Jack’s forehead. Jack just hummed back and pressed a kiss to Davey’s neck.

      “You wan’ me ta make breakfast?” Jack asked and shifted back so he could rub at his eyes.

      “If you wanna,” Davey said and shifted onto his back before stretching.

      “’m on it,” Jack said and pushed himself up. He padded into their kitchen, pushing his hair from his eyes, and moved to grab some eggs from the fridge. He was poking at the eggs to keep them from burning when he heard Davey walking out. “Coffee?”

      “I’m thinking tea. I need to lay off the coffee,” Davey said as he got on his toes and reached up for the container of tea in the cabinet.

      “Tea puts me right ta sleep,” Jack said and shook his head as he reached for his coffee mug and took a healthy swallow.

      “Well, it’s enough caffeine for me,” Davey said and wrinkled his nose at Jack. Jack grinned and pulled Davey in for a quick kiss before moving back to their breakfast to keep it from burning.

       Jack was quiet as he worked on their breakfast and he couldn’t help but focus on his half-baked plan. He had an idea for how he wanted to propose and he’d told Katherine about it the night he’d called her, and she’d thought it was a good idea. It was just doing it that made him really nervous. And it was a while to wait.

      He was tapping his fingers restlessly on the counter until Davey’s hand covered his. He looked up and Davey’s eyebrows were drawn together. “You okay?” Davey asked. “You been quiet.”

      “I’ve just got a lot on my mind,” Jack said and he shrugged.

      “Penny for your thoughts?” Davey asked and he leaned into Jack’s side, kissing his cheek.

      “Not this time, not yet anyway,” Jack said and kissed Davey placatingly. He fixed them plates and set them on the island.

      “You sure?” Davey asked as he sat down, his tea in hand.

      “Yeah. It’s nothin’ to worry ‘bout,” Jack said and kissed Davey’s forehead.

…..

       Jack was suited up and ready to go. His mic was on and he was pacing the hallway. They’d had their ten minute call already but Jack had been ready for a while. He’d nervously flown through everything he needed to do for prep. He fiddled with his mic again before he heard the five minute call. “Thank you, five!” Jack called before heading upstairs to get ready for places. Davey was at his stand, shuffling papers and going over everything when Jack set his chin on Davey’s shoulder.

      “Hey,” Davey said quietly and turned his head to kiss Jack gently. Jack smiled but he shifted Davey around so he was pressing Davey back against the wall. Jack was trying to pour his anxious energy into this kiss so he didn’t psych himself out on stage. Davey made a noise in the back of his throat and pulled back. “Jack, you’re going to do great.”

      “It’s openin’ night, I just don’t want all of this work to be for nothin’,” Jack said and Davey kissed his temple.

      “It won’t be,” Davey said. He smiled and shoved Jack away slightly. “Go on, it’s time for places.” Jack started toward his place but Davey grabbed his hand. “Break a leg, baby.” Jack smiled and he squeezed Davey’s hand.

      “You too.”

…..

       Jack leaned into his final kiss with Katherine before miming starting the car they were sitting in. He smiled as he heard Katherine singing, her head on his shoulder.

      “ _You’ll lose the blues, and you may lose your heart_.” Jack smiled and he brushed a kiss to her forehead. The lights slowly faded down and he and Katherine got up to head backstage. The lights flared up and the ensemble were going through their bows. Then it was the kids going through, then the cast members playing Bonnie’s mother and Clyde’s parents, then Race and Jojo, then the kids. Jack took a deep breath as the rest of the cast gestured to where he and Katherine were standing, hands clasped tightly. Jack looked over and pressed a quick kiss to Davey’s cheek before he and Katherine ran out together.

      He felt a rush of satisfaction at the applause. When the house lights went up he saw that everyone in the audience was standing. His stomach flipped as he gestured to Katherine and she bowed. She gestured to him and he swept his hat off and bowed with a huge smile on his face. The company bowed together and Jack waved as the curtain came down, the applause still a dull roar in his ears.

       He turned to the wing that Davey was standing in and ran over, sweeping Davey up into a kiss. Davey made a soft noise as he pushed his fingers into Jack’s hair.

      “Alright you two, that’s enough.” Jack pulled back with a bright grin to see Medda shaking her head fondly. “Everyone, that was a great show! Clean up, sign out, meet some of your fans outside, and then get some sleep! You’ve earned it.” Jack grinned and he kissed Davey briefly again.

       “I’ll meet you after I get this stuff off,” Jack said and gestured to his face. “I’ll stagedoor it and then bed, yeah?”

       “Sounds perfect.”

       “I’ll see ya in a bit,” Jack said and darted off to his dressing room. Crutchie was already inside, waiting for him. “Heya, Crutch.” Jack winked and tossed his hat to the other boy.

       “You’s was amazin’, Jack,” Crutchie said as he took Jack’s shirt and trousers once Jack had shucked them off. “I ain’t never seen you like this.”

       “Thanks,” Jack beamed and moved to the vanity, still in his underwear, to take off his makeup. He scrubbed it off thoroughly before he grabbed his street clothes and put them back on. He ran a hand through his hair and grimace before he finally grabbed his lucky cap and tucked it onto his head. “Am I good?” Jack asked.

       Crutchie nodded. “You’s good. Go on and head home, Jack.”

       “Thanks, Crutchie. See ya tomorrow.” He grinned and waved at Davey before he headed toward the sign-out sheet. He signed his name and waited for Davey at the board. Davey showed up a moment later and he signed off too.

       “Ready to meet your fans?” Davey asked and slipped his hand into Jack’s.

       “Yeah,” Jack said and shifted his hat back away from his eyes. “If you wanna head out just tap me on the shoulder and we’ll go.”

       “Okay, but you know that I won’t.” Davey grinned and shoved Jack’s shoulder with his own. Jack made a face and he took the pen from Davey’s shirt pocket. He tucked it behind his ear.

       “Show time,” he winked. They walked out to the flash of cameras and the shouting of a line of fans. Jack grinned and he waved before he made his way to stat signing things. Davey lingered back away as Jack and Katherine stood next to each other, scribbling their names. They grinned at each other and made their way down the line until everyone was at least mostly happy.

      Jack turned to Davey and slung his arm around his waist.

      “I’m ready to go home,” Jack said.

      “You look like it,” Davey teased. Jack poked hard at Davey’s ribs before raising his hand to hail a cab. They rode home and talked about the show. Jack had nearly fallen when he’d had to jump out of the tub, and Davey had had to shove Race onto stage at the right time so he didn’t miss his cue. Jack snorted at that and noted it so he could tease Race about it later.

      “It was a good show,” Davey said. “Hardly anything went wrong from what I’ve been hearing from the other members of the crew.”

      “That’s good. Thanks,” Jack smiled at the cabbie before paying her and stepping out. “I feel tired, but not sleepy. What about you?”

      “I could stay up for a while longer,” Davey admitted. His role wasn’t quite as physical as Jack’s was so he was more mentally worn-out. “You’ve got something in mind, don’t you?”

      “Yeah,” Jack said as they headed inside. Davey gave him a scowl. “Not _that_. I mean, unless you wanna,” Jack grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

      “Jack,” Davey said and his ears turned red.

      “Yeah, Davey?” Jack asked and placed his hands on Davey’s hips. “You wanna tell me somethin’?”

      He grinned and Davey shoved him away. “Take a shower, your hair’s disgusting,” Davey said.

      “Thanks, babe,” Jack said. “But I will do that, because you’s my boyfriend, and I love you.” He kissed Davey soundly before pulling away and heading toward the shower. He showered quickly but by the time he was finished he was tired all around. He slumped into bed after drying himself off.

      “I’m guessing you’re ready to sleep now,” Davey said and he started to pull off his clothes. He settled next to Jack once he was ready.

      “Yeah, ‘m sleepy now,” Jack mumbled and burrowed into the bed.

      “Night, baby,” Davey said and leaned over to kiss Jack’s temple. “Get some sleep.”

      “I am,” Jack said and he drifted off. Davey brushed back Jack’s hair as the other finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're winding down y'all! Hope you like and tell me what you think!  
> -James


	9. Closing Night

Bonnie and Clyde A HUGE Success  
The Story of Beloved Rogues Finally Comes To A Close.  
Jack Kelly and Katherine Pulitzer DEVASTATED To Leave Behind Bonnie and Clyde  
Jack felt his hands start to sweat as he and Davey got ready to head to the theatre. “Hey, Dave, you mind grabbin’ my boots?” Jack asked.  
Davey nodded and headed out. The moment Davey was clear away, Jack dived under the bed to grab the rings. He tucked the boxes into his pocket before he stood quickly.  
Davey came back in and handed Jack his boots. “Thanks, baby,” Jack said and kissed Davey softly.  
“Jackie, you’re shaking. You okay?” Davey frowned, concerned, as he held onto Jack’s shaking shoulders.  
“Yeah, yeah. Probably too much coffee with all the excitement,” Jack lied. “Closin’ night is always a little emotional, you know?”  
Davey hummed as he slipped his hand into Jack’s. “As long as you’re okay.”  
“’m fine,” Jack assured as he tried to get his hands to stop trembling. Davey nodded and they headed out. Jack couldn’t stop bouncing his leg the whole cab ride to the theatre and Davey kept glancing at him. “Dave…”  
“Alright,” Davey relented and turned his gaze to the window. Jack smiled as he took Davey in. He was so amazing and gorgeous and Jack really hoped that Davey said yes. He pulled his phone from his pocket and silently snapped a picture. He fiddled with his phone for a bit, sending out the message on social media that tonight was Bonnie and Clyde’s last night, until they got to the theatre. They paid the cabbie and stepped out.  
Jack too a minute to just soak in the moment. The marquee was lit up and over the poster with Jack and Katherine on it was the notice that said tonight was the last show in bold red letters.  
Davey snapped a picture of Jack haloed in the marquee lights before tugging on his arm. “Come on, Jackie. People are starting to line up and you’ve got to get ready.”  
“Yeah, you’s right.” Jack smiled and waved at the crowd already starting to form. They waved back and some even snapped a few pictures.  
Once he and Davey were inside they parted ways. Jack’s nervous energy was back as he walked in and waved to Crutchie.  
“Tonight’s the big night, eh?” Crutchie had overheard Jack talking to the light and sound board operator last night. He needed some of the crew in on his plant or it wouldn’t work.  
“Yeah,” Jack said and his stomach fluttered as Crutchie moved to set out his first costume. “Hey, Crutch, can you do me a big favor?”  
“Whatever you need, pal,” Crutchie said and leaned his hip against Jack’s vanity.  
“I need you to hold onto these,” Jack said and pulled Davey’s ring out of his pocket. “You’s the only one I trust with ‘em.”  
“Sure thing, Jack. They’ll be safe with me.” Crutchie smiled brightly as he took them and tucked them away safely. “Break a leg,” Crutchie said and patted Jack on the back. “And I hope ‘e says yes.”  
“Thanks, Crutch.” Jack got dressed and secured his mic. He did his makeup and was putting the finishing touches on the blood when Katherine knocked on his door.  
“How you feeling?” Katherine asked.  
“Nervous,” Jack admitted.  
“I hope this doesn’t make it worse, but Sarah, Ester, and Meyer are in the audience tonight.”  
“You told Sarah?” Jack asked with exasperation. He loved Sarah, but she couldn’t keep a secret from Davey. It had to be a twin thing.  
“All I told her was that something special was happening at the end of the show,” Katherine said placatingly. “I know she’d want to be here, Jack.”  
Jack slumped but nodded. “Yeah, you’s right.”  
They both looked up at the five minute call. “Thank you, five!” They called back in unison.  
“Ready?” Katherine asked.  
“Nope,” Jack said but stood. “But it ain’t gonna wait any longer.”  
Katherine smiled and took his hand. They stepped out of Jack’s dressing room together to see Race standing there with a grin.  
“You’s ready, Cowboy?” Race asked and clapped Jack’s shoulder.  
“I’m gettin’ there,” Jack said as Race flung an arm around Jack’s neck.  
“Don’t think about it too much. Just get through the show and then…” Race just nodded. “You know you gots us to lean on no matter what. Me an’ the boys, Spot’s out there tonight, Miss Medda ‘o course-”  
“And me,” Katherine said and wrapped her arm around Jack’s waist.  
“And if Davey don’t work out, I’d take pity on ya,” Race said before planting a smacking kiss on Jack’s cheek. “I mean, from what I remember of that one time, you ain’t a half-bad kisser, Cowboy.”  
Jack made a face but laughed. “Thanks,” he said and bit his lip to keep from getting too emotional. Katherine and Race would never let him live it down. “Let’s knock ‘em dead tonight.” They both grinned and they all headed to places.  
Jack stood to the side where Davey was talking quietly into his headset. He moved closer when Davey was done. “C’mere, you,” Jack said and hooked his finger into the collar of Davey’s shirt. He kissed Davey hard and slow before brushing their noses lightly. “I love you.”  
Davey blinked, a little dazed. “Love you too.” Davey checked his watch. “Places.”  
Jack nodded and moved over to where Katherine was already sitting. He settled his hand in hers and they both shut their eyes as the overture started.  
…..  
Jack had a blast during Picture Show as he watched Les jumping and rolling with his prop gun. He felt really good about the flirty energy in This World Will Remember Me. He was stifling laughter through Race and JoJo’s rendition of You’re Going Back to Jail. He reveled in the reaction of the audience to him and Katherine through How ‘Bout A Dance. Their scenes were clean and he didn’t feel the dread he’d felt at the beginning. The audience was in stitches as he and Race sang When I Drive, both of them trying to crack each other up on stage. The big ensemble number in Act I had Jack running around and making jokes.  
The scenes in the jail were heavy but Raise A Little Hell was one of Jack’s favorite numbers so his energy stayed high. He and Katherine wrapped up Act I easily and both of them were grinning at each other as the lights went down and the curtain closed for intermission.  
Davey held out a water for Jack, which Jack took gratefully. He made sure his mic was off before he pulled Davey in for a quick kiss. “Thanks, baby.”  
“Fix your makeup and get some rest before Act II,” Davey said seriously as he pushed Jack’s sweat-soaked hair away from his eyes. “I turned the temperature down in your dressing room. You’re welcome.”  
“You’s the best and I love you.” Jack winked before he went to his dressing room. Crutchie was waiting with a grin.  
“You’s doin’ great, Jack,” Crutchie said and handed Jack his costume for Act II.  
“The ring?” Jack asked just to make sure Crutchie still had them.  
“Right here,” Crutchie said and patted his vest pocket. “You just worry ‘bout the show. I got it.”  
Jack nodded and moved over to the AC unit that sat in the window. He let the chilly air blow over his face to cool him down. Soon his hair and face were dry enough to touch up.  
He fixed them both quickly before he changed into his suit for Act II. He fidgeted nervously. He still had eight minutes and his nerves were starting to come back.  
“It’s gonna be fine.”  
Jack nodded distractedly. “Yeah.” He heard the call for places and headed back up to his spot, getting ready for his entrance.  
He looked at Davey and winked when he caught his boyfriend’s eyes. Davey rolled his eyes fondly before he gestured for Jack to step on stage. The second act flew by in a whirl of kisses/“sex” with Katherine, goofing around with Race, and swing dancing with JoJo. Jack, since it was the last show, grabbed Race during the reprise of How ‘Bout A Dance after he’d twirled JoJo into their seat. Race just grinned and went with it, making it a funny bit that fit since both Clyde and Buck were supposed to be a little drunk anyway.  
Jack enjoyed the shootout scene because it was so charged and he got to act with Les, even for just a little bit.  
Everyone else on stage was frozen except for Jack and Les. Les was perched on the table that the radio was on and he just peered at Jack curiously.  
“It all comes so quick and happens so fast,” Jack said and walked over to Les. “You’re there and they’re there,” Jack said gesturing between him and Les and then the extras playing the cops. “They’ve got guns and you’ve got guns,” he smiled in a broken way as he lifted his gun up. “You know it’s going to be you or them and there’s no time to think about anything else. You grit your teeth and come down on it.” He ushered Les over to the side of the stage. “Then it’s over and done and there’s no goin’ back. You,” Jack said and jabbed Les in the chest, eyes locked on the younger boy’s, “just killed a man. You see him lyin’ there if you have time to wait and look. Life is gone. You,” he jabbed Les again, “took it. And he’ll never live and breath and laugh again.” Jack grimace but then smoothed out his expression again so it was blank as he watched Les intently. “But if he’d beat you to it, you’d be lying there like that. It gets mixed up! The whole business! Them killing you, you killing them.” He let out a humorless laugh and turned away from Les to face the audience, who were completely quiet. “You wonder why you were born. Why anybody was born. Why God should bother with the whole mess.” Jack grit his teeth and stuck out his jaw stubbornly. He noticed the tears glittering in Les’s eyes when he turned back and, as his brother’s boyfriend, he wanted to comfort him, but the scene had to continue.  
“Right Sheriff?” Jack whipped around and fired his prop gun at the man playing the Sheriff.  
The lights went out so Race could cover himself in blood and do his final scene. Jack wrapped an arm around Les’s shoulders and flicked his mic off.  
“You alright, Bean?” Jack asked and smoothed Les’s hair back from his eyes.  
Les nodded and wiped his eyes. “Just got really intense. I’m okay.”  
“Alright,” Jack said and hugged him tightly. “You did perfect.”  
“You too, that’s why I’m crying.” Les grinned at Jack and Jack ruffled his hair. Jack gestured for Davey to keep an eye on Les to make sure he was alright. He turned his mic back on as he went about doing up some of his final scenes.  
By the time he was “shooting” his gun right before the final song, his nerves had come back. He felt his heart hammering against his ribs. It was so loud in his ears that he was sure his mic was going to pick it up.  
Katherine smiled and kissed his shoulder, their legs dangling off the edge of the stage, before they both started singing the reprise of Dyin’ Ain’t So Bad.  
He stood and helped her up before he swept Katherine up bridal style. He heard some whistles from the audience and what he could have sworn was Sarah yelling, “Hel-lo, gorgeous.”  
Jack couldn’t help the laugh that he tried to hide in Katherine’s shoulder. Katherine too was shaking with suppressed laughter.  
“Come on, baby. We don’t want to miss our folks,” Katherine said and smoothed down Jack’s hair affectionately.  
Jack paused and screwed up his face in thought. “Ha-ney.”  
“What?”  
“Honey rhymes with Bonnie, if you say it ha-ney,” Jack said with a grin. It was a running joke within the show that made him smile every time. Katherine started to protest and their words got mingled together until Katherine laid her fingers over his lips.  
“Come on, let’s go,” she said while still laughing. Once he settled her in the car and had mimed starting it, he turned his head and put everything he had into making the kiss look tender but desperate. As if they knew what they were driving into.  
Katherine settled her head on Jack’s shoulder before singing softly. “You’ll lose the blues, and you may lose your heart.”  
Jack and Katherine left the stage once the lights went out so everyone else could line up for bows. Jack spotted Crutchie who made his way over and casually slipped the ring box into Jack’s pocket under the pretense of fixing Jack’s costume.  
The company gestured to them and he and Katherine ran out, clutching each other’s hands. The whole crowd was on their feet and whistling or screaming as he and Katherine did their bows. The company bowed but this time the curtain didn’t close. Jack’s chest felt tight as he turned his mic back on.  
“Hey, everybody,” Jack greeted over the noise which soon died off. “I hope you all enjoyed the show!” There was another round of vigorous applause. “Thank you! Thank you all so much! Now, if I could just ask you all to bear with me for just a minute or two longer.” There was some murmuring from the crowd but Jack pushed on because he knew that if he didn’t he would choke on his words.   
“Some of you may not realize this, but this wouldn’t’ve been possible without our amazing crew. So if we could get a round of applause for them as well.” A thunder of applause rose up. “And as much as I hate to play favorites,” Jack teased, “I want to call our stage manager, David Jacobs, onto the stage with me. C’mere, Davey!”  
There was a round of laughter and applause as Davey, obviously confused and a little sheepish to be under the lights, stepped out.  
“Jack, what the hell?” Davey asked as he came over to stand next to Jack, awkwardly looking around.  
“Davey here has been my boyfriend for three years. Three long years. Well, I’m sure they were long for him ‘cause ‘e had to put up with me, but these three years have been the best of my life ‘cause of you.” Jack grinned and took Davey’s hand. Davey’s face was turning pink but he was still oblivious to what Jack was doing. “Davey, I’ve been crazy ‘bout you since we’s met, sorry Kath,” Jack joked to help get rid of some of his nerves as he glanced at Katherine. There were some laughs from the audience as well. “And I just gotta tell ya that I don’t wanna live without you, Dave.” Jack let go of Davey’s hand so he could reach into his pocket and pull out the ring box. He knelt down and grinned at the wide-eyed look of shock on Davey’s face as it finally dawned on him. “So, David Abraham Jacobs, will you marry me?” He opened the box and held it out to Davey. His palms were sweaty and his heart felt like it was going to implode.  
“Oh my God,” Davey said and he ran a hand through his hair. “Jack…”  
“I kinda need an answer, baby,” Jack teased but he was suddenly afraid Davey was going to say no.  
“Oh, shit. Yeah. I mean, yes. Yes, I’ll marry you, you idiot.” Davey pulled Jack up and kissed him. Jack couldn’t help the grin on his face as he slipped the ring onto Davey’s finger.  
“It’s a yes!” Katherine said. It only now occurred to Jack that no one in the audience could hear Davey because he wasn’t mic-ed. Jack kissed Davey again soundly against a backdrop of applause.  
The curtain fell and when Davey pulled back he hugged Jack tightly, his shoulders shaking. “Davey, you ain’t supposed to be cryin’, baby.” Jack kissed Davey’s temple and smoothed his hair soothingly.  
“I’m crying because I’m happy,” Davey laughed and swiped at his eyes. “Not all of us bottle it all up, Jackie.” Jack laughed at that and swiped his thumbs over Davey’s cheeks to dry his face. “I’m happy,” Davey said and kissed Jack’s palm.  
“For sure?”  
“For sure,” Davey said and kissed Jack again swiftly.   
“Does this mean I’m gettin’ laid tonight?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, yeah you’re definitely getting laid tonight,” Davey laughed.  
“Your mic is still on!” Someone shouted from the other side of the curtain. Davey’s face turned bright red and Jack just laughed as he fumbled to turn it off.   
“We’re gonna celebrate, but I gotta get outta all ‘o this,” Jack said and gestured to his makeup and costume. “And I’ll skip stagedoorin’ tonight.”  
“No!” Davey said immediately. “We got time to celebrate, this is your closing night stagedoor. I don’t want you to miss it.”  
“I knew there was a reason I loved ya,” Jack grinned and kissed Davey’s cheek before bolting to his dressing room. He whipped off his costume and, against his better judgement, left it in a messy pile. Crutchie would understand especially since Jack would never do this under normal circumstances. He was thorough in taking his makeup off because he didn’t want Davey to make him wait to have a shower before they could celebrate.  
He even went over to the small sink in the corner and quickly rinsed out his hair, using his flannel he’d been wearing as a towel. He tied it around his waist so that he wouldn’t forget it and then smoothed his fingers through his hair, thankful that the majority of the product was out.  
He checked himself over in the mirror and then grinned before he reached into his jacket pocket and found his ring. He slipped it on and just smiled at the sight of it on his finger, knowing that Davey was wearing it’s match.  
“You ready?” Davey asked and Jack turned around with a vigorous nod.  
“Yeah, ‘m ready.” Jack and Davey both scrawled their signatures on the sign-out sheet before stepping outside, hand-in-hand. Jack smiled as he brought Davey with him to sign the programs and talk to his fans.  
“I’m so happy for you guys!” A teenage girl practically squealed at him.   
“Thank you so much,” Jack said genuinely. They both got lots of congratulations as they made their way down the line. Once everyone that wanted to see Jack had seen him, they moved down the street to grab a taxi.  
It felt like the ride to the apartment was nothing. Soon Jack was pulling Davey down the hallway toward their bedroom until Davey’s phone started ringing. They both groaned as Jack slumped against Davey’s chest as Davey fished his phone out of his pocket.  
“Hello?” Davey asked and pushed at Jack irritably when Jack tried to start sucking a mark into Davey’s collarbone while he was on the phone. “I didn’t know you were at the show!” Davey sighed. “I would have stayed if I had known, Jack didn’t tell me. He must have forgotten after all- Yeah. Uh… now?” Davey bit his lip. “Yeah, I’m a little busy, Ma.” Jack grinned against Davey’s neck before he pulled back and watched Davey’s face get red. “Yeah, Ma, we’ve got condoms.” Davey shut his eyes as if he block out the embarrassment. “I’ll call you tomorrow?” Davey suggested. “Yup. Yeah, alright, Ma. I’ve got to go.” Davey hung up and Jack laughed as Davey tucked his phone back into his pocket.  
“David Jacobs, did you just hang up on your mother?” Jack asked with a grin as he let his hands drift up under Davey’s shirt.  
“She was going to go on for forever,” Davey said before he kissed Jack again. Jack felt it go right down into his stomach.   
“Fair point,” Jack said once he’d pulled back, his cheeks hot. “C’mon before someone else calls.”  
Davey laughed but they both were pulling at each other’s clothes and hair until Jack had Davey spread under him on the bed. He pulled back to look down at Davey with a grin. His shirt was open and hanging off his shoulders, his jeans open and shoved down just a little.   
“C’mere,” Jack said softly and shifted so that he was kneeling over Davey’s lap once Davey sat up. He slid Davey’s shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it onto the floor. “I wanna take things slow tonight, if that’s alright with you, Dave,” Jack said and brushed his lips teasingly against Davey’s.  
“Yeah,” Davey breathed out and tipped his head back as Jack tugged on his hair a little.  
“Alright then.” Jack said and he moved to ghost kisses over Davey’s neck. He pressed Davey into the mattress before he shuffled down so he could pull Davey’s jeans off the rest of the way. He tossed them aside and pressed kisses to Davey’s knee and then up the inside of his thigh.  
He kept his kisses and touches light on purpose. He smiled against Davey’s skin as Davey, reserved and composed Davey, practically whined and pressed into Jack’s touches trying to chase the sensation. “I know,” Jack said and scraped his teeth over Davey’s stomach before he pulled back and hooked his finger into Davey’s underwear. He slid them slowly off of Davey and chucked them aside. He had to stretch to reach their bedside table. He had just grabbed the lube when his cell started to ring. It was a familiar tone that meant Spot was calling. Jack left it alone and popped the cap so he could start prepping Davey slowly, agonizingly slowly. He had just started when his phone went off again.  
Spot wasn’t one to call twice unless it was important so Jack fished the phone out with the hand that was currently pressed into his boyfriend. He cradled the phone between his cheek and shoulder.  
“’m kinda busy, Spot,” Jack said gruffly as he crooked his fingers inside Davey. Davey crammed his fist in his mouth to keep from making a noise loud enough that Spot would be able to hear.  
“We figured you’s were,” Spot laughed.   
Jack was about to snap something smart back when Davey spoke up. “You are not on the fucking phone with your brother right now. Hang up.” Jack complied and he felt warmth spread through his stomach as he tossed the phone away.   
“Yessir,” Jack said and he moved to kiss Davey. Davey bit at his lip and Jack couldn’t help the obscene noise that slipped from his mouth. He brushed his fingers against a particularly sensitive spot on Davey and grinned when Davey’s breathing shuddered for a moment. “You think you’s ready for me, baby?”  
Davey nodded wordlessly, his eyes shut tight and his arms shaking from propping himself up to kiss Jack properly.  
“Alright, you lay back and I’m gonna get condom real quick.” Jack almost wanted to make a joke about Davey’s conversation with his mother, but he didn’t want to spoil the moment. Jack pulled his fingers out of Davey and wiped them off on his jeans. He stood and moved over to where they kept their condoms and kicked off his jeans in the process.  
“Jack,” Davey whined, honest to God whined, impatiently.  
“I’m comin’, baby,” Jack said and shed his underwear.  
Davey bit his lip and grinned. “Not yet you’re not.” Jack could only stare at Davey in awe before Davey was pulling him down for a filthy kiss that had Jack’s brain short-circuiting. He pulled back and his hands were shaking as he tore open the foil packet.  
He finally managed to get the condom on and he felt overwhelmed as he pushed into Davey gently, slowly.  
“I love you,” Davey said and brushed his nose to Jack’s before kissing him softly. Jack just nodded, his throat too tight to talk at the moment. “I’ve got you, Jack.” He kissed Jack’s temple as Jack let his forehead fall to Davey’s shoulder. “Take your time, we got all the time in the world.” Jack nodded and pressed feverish kisses to Davey’s shoulder before he slowly started to move.  
It felt like hours before Davey was cumming, Jack not far behind him. They just sat, sharing each other’s air and swapping lazy, sloppy kisses before Jack had to pull out and cool down. He tossed the condom into the trash and let his hand rest on his chest, feeling his heart pumping hard against his ribs.  
Davey pushed Jack’s hair away from his eyes and Jack smiled as he felt the catch of the ring on his skin. He turned his head to kiss Davey’s hand with a warm smile. “I love you, Davey.”  
“I know, and I love you too, Jack.” Davey shifted and settled so he could let his hand rest on Jack’s chest, knowing that Jack wasn’t cooled down enough for Davey to sidle up closer. “I’m glad you asked me,” Davey said and swiped his thumb over a freckle on Jack’s chest.  
“I’m glad you said yes,” Jack said. “For a minute there I thought you was gonna say no.”  
“I was surprised,” Davey laughed. “Wasn’t expecting you to propose in front of a thousand people.”  
“Well you know me, go big or go home, yeah?” Jack teased and rolled onto his side so he could brush his and Davey’s noses together. Jack was already tactile, but post-coital Jack was even more so.  
“Yeah, I know,” Davey said and shifted forward to kiss Jack softly.   
“We should get some sleep,” Jack said quietly and let his eyes close even though he wasn’t tired at all.  
“We should, but we won’t,” Davey said and traced his fingers over Jack’s side. “So what do you want to do in the meantime?”  
“I just wanna lie here with you,” Jack said pulled Davey to his chest.  
“Yeah… me too,” Davey said.  
They settled and both of them drifted off after a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll fix the formatting later. There will be an epilogue so don't worry! We're not ending here! Comment and tell me what y'all thought!   
> -James


	10. Epilogue

Jack Kelly and David Jacobs to FINALLY Tie The Knot!  
Jack ran his fingers through his hair to keep from twisting his dress shirt between his fingers. He still had a good amount of time before the wedding. Spot watched as Jack paced and tugged at his hair nervously.  
“Hell on Earth, Jack, siddown and take a breather. Yous gonna wear a hole in the carpet.” Spot got up and grabbed his brother’s shoulders firmly, stopping Jack in his tracks.  
“’m nervous,” Jack admitted. There’d been a lot of build-up to this moment and Jack wanted everything to go right. He took a deep breath and leaned into Spot’s touch a little.  
“There ain’t nothin’ to be nervous about. You got all the nervous stuff behind you,” Spot said and patted his brother’s shoulder. “Davey’s agreed to marry you, and he’s waitin’, just like you is, to do this. You’s’re gonna be fine.”  
Jack took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah… yeah, you’s right.” Jack smoothed his hair down and took a deep breath. “I just wish I could see ‘im.”  
“No, not a chance. Mama would have my head,” Spot said.  
Jack groaned and moved over to flop down on a chair. Medda had insisted upon holding up the tradition of them being apart for the day before the wedding. Jack had to admit that he was glad that Davey hadn’t insisted on Jewish tradition: a week of separation. Jack’s stomach flipped at the thought and he scrubbed a hand over his face.  
“How much longer ‘til it starts?” Jack asked not daring to glance at his watch. Spot looked at his.  
“About an hour, Jack.” Jack groaned and Spot rolled his eyes. “Alright, enough of your belly-achin’,” Spot said and moved to sit next to Jack. They were alone, for now, because Katherine and Race had gone off to do some last minute checks because Jack had been driving himself crazy. “Listen ta me, baby brotha-”  
“You’s only two months older than me,” Jack interrupted and bumped their shoulders together.  
“Quit interruptin’,” Spot said with a scowl but Jack just grinned. “Listen, I gots to say I’m proud of ya. You’s come a long way from the scrappy idiot that invaded my bedroom when I finally got somethin’ goin’ for me.” Spot looked down at his hands and Jack felt a lump forming in his throat. “We’d’ve never thought that one day one o’ us would be gettin’ hitched, huh.”  
“Nah,” Jack said and his voice was thick.   
“So I’s proud of ya, and I just wanted ya to know that.” Spot shrugged but he swiped at his eyes and ignored Jack doing the same. They both cleared their throats and sniffed as Katherine and Race came back into the room.  
“Was yous cryin’?” Race asked. Jack and Spot both gave Race the finger before scrubbing at their eyes one last time.  
“Alright, Jack,” Katherine said and tugged him up. “Let’s finish getting you dressed so we can get you and David married.”  
…..  
Jack smoothed down his tie and looked down at his shoes. Everyone was waiting for the wedding to start and Jack couldn’t help but fidget as he waited in the wings, the most anxiety he’s ever had before stepping onstage.  
Jack and Davey had asked Medda to use the theatre for the wedding since every major step of Jack’s life, and every major milestone in their relationship had occurred at a theatre if not Medda’s theatre.  
Jack rubbed his hands on his slacks as he heard the music finally start up that meant the ceremony was starting. Jack’s stomach dropped down into his shoes and he watched as Spot and Sarah walked out to stand on either side of the podium. Then Kath and Les walked out and then Race and Crutchie. Jack bounced on his feet nervously before he walked out on his own and stood in front of the podium where Davey’s rabbi was standing.  
Jack fidgeted and smoothed his shirt down again before Davey walked out and Jack’s breath caught in his throat. Davey’s suit fit him perfectly and the blue that Davey had picked set off his dark features. Jack felt the lump growing in his throat and he tried not to let the tears leak out of the corner of his eyes.  
“Hey, you,” Jack said quietly as Davey walked up and brushed their hands.  
“Hey,” Davey said and Jack felt a little better since Davey sounded choked up as well.  
The ceremony was quick and it felt like no time before they were through the traditional vows and the seven blessings. Jack was practically wiggling with anticipation as Davey curled his hands into Jack’s lapels and pulled him in for a kiss.  
Jack could hardly keep the smile off his face so he could kiss Davey properly. He smoothed his hands down Davey’s waist and clutched Davey’s jacket in his hands. They pulled away from each other and Sarah set down the velvet bag with the glass. Jack grinned as Davey bit his lip in concentration, Meyer having told Davey it wasn’t as easy as it looked, and stepped down hard on the glass. It shattered in one go, thankfully, and Jack clapped with everyone else as Sarah and others on Davey’s side of the wedding shouted “mazel tov”.   
They were having the reception in the large rehearsal room and they were having drinks in there for the guests so the photographer could get pictures of the wedding party and Jack with Medda and Davey with his parents.  
Jack took pictures with Spot, Race, and Kath, with Medda, with Medda and Spot, with Davey, with Davey and his siblings, with Davey, Medda, Ester, and Meyer. It felt like he took pictures with everyone.   
He ran his hand through his hair as the wedding party and their parents headed toward the reception. Spot looked at him with a raised eyebrow in question. Jack waved him on and slipped his hand into Davey’s, feeling the cool press of Davey’s wedding ring.  
“I’m sure I forgot to tell you today,” Jack said and bumped his shoulder against Davey’s, “but I love you, David Jacobs-Kelly.”  
“And I love you James Jacobs-Kelly.” Jack wrinkled his nose. “Sorry, Jack Jacobs-Kelly.”  
Jack smiled and he leaned in to kiss to Davey.   
“Come on,” Davey said. “We’ve got guests waiting for us, baby.”  
“Alright,” Jack said and kissed him again.  
…..  
Jack grinned and shed his jacket, tossing it over the back of his chair and rolling up his shirt sleeves. He and Davey were about to do their first dance and he had to say he was nervous. They had been practicing the slow dance but Jack was nervous that he was going to step on Davey’s toes.  
“Come here, Jackie,” Davey said and he slipped his hand into Jack’s.  
Jack smiled softly and let Davey lead him out onto the floor. He grinned as he settled into position and Darcy played the track they’d picked. It was a piano version of one of Davey’s favorite Stevie Wonder songs.   
“I’m just going to warn you ahead of time,” Davey said as they swayed to the piano, “that Spot’s best man speech is probably going to make you cry.”  
“No way,” Jack said and rested his head on Davey’s shoulder.   
“I’m telling you, it’s a good one.” Jack could feel Davey smiling when he pressed a kiss to the side of Jack’s head.  
“Well, I ain’t tellin’ you nothin’ about Sarah’s. She swore me to secrecy and I ain’t gonna go makin’ her mad.” Jack pulled back and grinned at Davey.   
“That’s fair. Want to keep on the good side of the in-laws,” Davey teased.  
“Most definitely.” Jack grinned as the last notes faded out. He got on his toes and kissed Davey, his grin getting in the way but he didn’t even care.  
After that it felt like he danced with everyone. He danced with Medda first, then Ester, then Sarah, he even danced with Les and Spot. Finally he begged off and went to get a drink, Davey sitting down since he had gotten away after dancing with Ester and Medda. Jack smiled after a gulp of champagne and he leaned down to kiss Davey’s cheek. “Having fun, Mr. Jacobs-Kelly?”  
“I am, Mr. Jacobs-Kelly.” Davey smiled and grinned and tilted his head so he could get a proper kiss from Jack. “You know speeches are going to start here in a second. Spot and Sarah are getting everyone ready.”  
Jack hummed and settled into his seat beside David, taking another drink. He watched as Spot and Sarah both herded people back to their seats and waved at Darcy to stop the music before they made their way back up to the table with the wedding party.  
Jack settled his arm on the back of Davey’s chair as Spot took a microphone from Les and turned it on.  
“Hey everybody,” Spot said and Jack could tell by the way his brother was holding his shoulders that he was nervous. Jack nodded at him with a smile when Spot looked at him. “Thank you, first of all, to come see my idiot brother get hitched to the guy that is way out of his league but apparently don’t know any better.” Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully but Davey was just watching him with a small smile. Jack winked at him before he turned to back to Spot who was letting some of the laughter die down before he continued. “If anyone would have told me fifteen years ago that I’d be standin’ up at Jackie-boy’s weddin’,” Jack groaned at the old nickname that he’d thought had died a long time ago, “as his best man, I’d’ve laughed right in ya face. Jack and I, we hated each otha. We’s was like fire and water and Mama certainly had her hands full with us.” Spot laughed and Jack could see the tears misting his brother’s eyes. “But I’s glad that we got to grow up togetha, and do the stupid things we did, met the people we met togetha…” Spot looked at Davey but then his eyes found Race as well. “And be brothas. I’m proud of ya, Jack. I’m proud of ya pullin’ yourself outta the gutter of hate that we’s both grew up in and findin’ a good guy who loves ya, and that you love. I’m real proud.” Spot sniffed and Jack stood, his eyes hazy with tears, and pulled Spot into a tight hug.  
“Well damn, Spottie. Just cut a guy to the quick why doncha?” Jack asked against Spot’s shoulder. Jack wiped his eyes as he pulled back and he and Spot grinned at each other.  
“Just be lucky I didn’t put in a few embarrassin’ stories that Race wanted in there,” Spot teased and punched Jack’s arm. Jack punched him back before he sat back down, still scrubbing at his eyes.  
“Told you,” Davey said and kissed Jack’s cheek.  
“Shuddup,” Jack said and shoved at Davey’s shoulder.  
Sarah got up and gave her speech. It was funny and heartfelt and embarrassing (for Davey), but Jack didn’t remember much of it. They got through it and then Sarah was showering them with kisses that left pale pink marks on both their faces. Jack was laughing and he and Davey, even though it felt like they were rarely together for long, were having an amazing time. He checked his watch, grabbed his and Davey’s suit jackets, and made his way over to Davey and hooked an arm around his waist, smiling.  
“Guess what time is it?” Jack asked and pressed a kiss to Davey’s neck.   
“Time to go?” Davey asked and turned his head to see Jack grinning at him. “Definitely time to go.” He nodded and grabbed Sarah, who was passing by on her way back to Katherine. “Make our excuses if anyone asks. Love you.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek before he took Jack’s hand and they slipped out the side door.  
Jack pulled Davey in for a kiss and he slipped his hands into Davey’s back pockets. “I’m ready to head home, what ‘bout you?”  
“If it means I can get you out of that suit,” Davey said and fiddled with Jack’s collar, “then yes, I’m all sorts of ready to go home.” Jack laughed and they both made their way out to the curb. They hailed a taxi and told the driver their address.   
They both fidgeted with nervous, tense energy. They didn’t want to make out in the taxi and practically fall out into the street where they were sure paparazzi would be flocking outside their apartment. Their wedding plans had been way too publicized but thankfully it’d never managed to slip where the wedding was going to be, so they were both braced for the flashes of cameras. They noticed the small group of photographers outside their apartment, but they were both still buzzing with so much excitement from the wedding that they didn’t even care. They paid the cabbie before they stepped out amid the flashes.   
“C’mon guys, leave the newlyweds alone,” Jack laughed and flashed his wedding ring to the camera. He and Davey were both still laughing breathlessly as they went inside and shut the door behind him. Davey was leaning back against the door and Jack grinned as he took in Davey’s slightly flushed cheeks. His eyes were bright and Jack felt something warm in his chest as he realized he’d get to look at this face for the rest of his life. “I love you,” Jack said quietly as he walked forward and slipped his arms around Davey’s waist. “I really love you, so much and I’m so happy that I getta look at that face for the rest o’ my life.” Jack kissed Davey’s jaw, then his cheek, the corner of his mouth, and then a full kiss that had a tingle running down Jack’s spine.   
Jack pulled back and Davey grinned, his fingers curled into the short hairs at the nape of Jack’s neck, before he pulled away. He grabbed Jack’s hand and started tugging him toward their bedroom.  
Jack grinned and followed pliantly as Davey seemed like he wanted to take charge. Jack let Davey strip him carefully out of his suit while he did the same with Davey’s. He let his fingers brush carelessly against Davey’s skin and their kisses were soft and unhurried as they peeled each other out of vests, shoved suspenders off of each other’s shoulders, unbuttoned shirts. They were standing in their underwear before long and it was like it was the first time. Jack felt like his stomach was hollow and full of lead all at the same time as he hesitated. Davey just seemed perfectly content to take Jack in but Jack’s palms itched to touch.  
Jack opened his mouth to say something but Davey just held out his hand and when Jack took it, pulled him close. Jack smiled as he rocked up onto his toes to kiss Davey softly. It was slow and lingering but when Jack started to pull back he caught Davey’s bottom lip between his teeth.  
The tension seemed to finally break as Davey scrambled to get Jack pressed into the bed, pressing fervent kisses to Jack’s mouth and hands skating over any skin he could reach. Jack made a low noise in his throat as Davey’s fingers tangled in his hair and Davey pulled just enough to make Jack shudder. Jack pulled back and he hooked an ankle around Davey’s knee and easily flipped them over, pinning Davey beneath him with a cocky grin. Davey just laughed and leaned up to pulled Jack into another kiss that had Jack feeling hot and shivery all over.  
Both their hands shook and they fumbled a little in their excitement but after they were both lying there, covered only in a sheen of sweat and the sheet around their hips, and Jack felt more settled than he’d felt in a long time.  
“I… I love you,” Davey said and reached out blindly, his eyes closed, to take Jack’s hand. Jack felt the press of Davey’s ring, no longer cool since they’d worked up a sweat and warmed the metal, and it made Jack’s stomach flip to know that that ring was going to be on Davey’s finger from now on. That ring that was pressing into his skin, and had pressed into his skin on various places on him, would be there forever. Jack grinned lazily and propped himself up so he could kiss Davey’s cheek, tucking one of Davey’s flyaway curls away from his face.  
“I love you too.” Jack kissed Davey against softly before falling back onto the bed and stifling a yawn. “I think I’m ready for bed…”  
“Me too,” Davey said though it sounded like he was half asleep already.  
“Night, baby,” Jack said and turned onto his stomach so that he could throw his arm around his husband’s waist. He smiled against Davey’s shoulder at the term that now meant Davey.  
“Night…” Davey mumbled and Jack knew after a minute that Davey was out. Jack pressed a soft kiss to the freckle on Davey’s shoulder before he settled himself and finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done y'all! I was super busy with my semester (so sorry I haven't updated in so long!!)


End file.
